


Tabula Rasa

by EneffiblyBurdened (WistfulStrumming), WistfulStrumming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dodgy teachers, Draco is NOT a morning person, Draco just really wants a second chance, F/F, Hermione and pansy are smarties, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I gotta stop just tagging, Just Add Kittens, M/M, New Beginnings, Nightmares, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Poppy is just a queen, Post-War, Purebloods know latin?, Soft Draco Malfoy, and it loves Draco, but alas you thought wrong, harry has a cat, it really isn't fair, oh and the general student population are kinda dicks, oh and they room together, people just really hate Draco, roomies, you'd really think that once Dumbles had left the teachers would have improved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulStrumming/pseuds/EneffiblyBurdened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulStrumming/pseuds/WistfulStrumming
Summary: Who would have thought a fresh slate was all Draco needed to be accepted. Harry certainly didn't when he started 8th year, although the cat helped it along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first work that I'm actually posting (ikr whaaat)  
So even though it is a bit dodgy please don't hesitate to point out some flaws (or good points) as I am currently without a beta.
> 
> Please note that this is a wip and is currently a first draft. I'm doing it this way because it prevents me from going back and changing absolutely everything all the time and encourages me to actually finish this story. I'm sorry if that peeves anyone off, but as author I kinda get ultimate say.
> 
> Also my upload schedule will be a bit chaotic as I am in the middle of school and its a bit hectic, I know I'm a genius for starting this endeavour among my school work. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy <3

For the first time in his bloody life Draco wasn’t scheming or plotting Potter’s downfall, yet Potter seemed more suspicious of him than he did in sixth year. All he did was follow Draco around and scowl at him when Draco catches him. It was driving the blond insane. When Draco had received Headmistress McGonagall’s letter inviting him back to retake his 7th year, his initial reaction had been an absolute no. That is, until his mother stepped in. Her main argument was that potential employers would use that as an excuse to not employ him. They both knew that the scarring mark on his forearm would mean people would turn him away without even looking at his qualifications, but if there was no other reason to turn him away? Maybe people would be more accepting. Knowing his mother was right he sent a letter back to the Headmistress, thanking her for giving him the opportunity and accepting her offer. 

Two weeks later he was apparating to Hogsmede with his trunk shrunken down to fit in his coat pocket. He had hoped that by not taking the Hogwarts Express in he would be able to avoid the glares and possibly hexes that would most likely be sent his way but both the students and parents. He arrived at the front steps of the castle mere moments after the rest of the school, meaning he could blend in, as much as one can being a Malfoy, with the rest of the school on their way to the Great Hall. When he got there he saw an extra table parallel with the teachers table, in front of the school. For a second Draco wondered what it was for, but that wondering ended as soon as he saw the Golden Trio on one end and Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Theo on the other. Along with that were several other Gryffindors and quite a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs from their year, even a few other Slytherins from their year returned. Ah. So they had their own table to themselves. Well that ought to go well.

Ducking his head he made his way to his friends, going in between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables hoping to avoid any confrontations. Sadly he was mistaken for believing Ravenclaws hold any honour as he finds himself face planting on the floor after being tripped by a snickering 4th year whose friends were howling with laughter. Picking himself up from the ground he made sure to watch the floor as he made his way to a free spot next to Pansy, on the end of the table, who startled at his sudden appearance.

“Draco! Darling I wasn’t sure you be coming, but its so great to see you again,” she basically bounced as she spoke, god she was way to happy for being back at school. He looked past her to Theo and Blaise who both smiled as if they pitted him. Greg just sat sullen and quiet, the death of Vincent still harsh on him, Draco supposed. His gaze drifted down the table and instantly fell on Potter, who Draco was shocked to find, was glaring straight back at him. Ducking his head quickly, Draco tried to tune into Pansy and Blaise’s conversation and ignore the holes that Potter was drilling into his skull.

Although their conversation along with all others is brought to an abrupt end when McGonagall stands at the podium where Dumbledore once stood, the memory him triggering a wave of guilt through Draco. The podium is set up between Draco’s table and the rest of the school, separating them in a way that shows they are different, a way that shows they’re not children anymore.

McGonagall’s thick Scottish accent rings throughout the hall, “It is so good to see all of you returning for this year, especially to the students who are here to repeat their last year of schooling,” she turns to our table and smiles at us, a feat Draco never thought he’d see. “As most of you are aware the castle is going through restorations and so I doubt I need to tell any of you to remain vigilant when travelling through the castle as some passages have moved and others no longer exist. This year we urge the importance of interpose unity, after the dark times of the past few years it is even more vital now more than ever. That war was started because of prejudice, if we want to prevent another one we all need to set our differences aside and work on understanding each other.” Her mood becomes sombre as she continues, “On that note, I know the battle last year is a difficult subject to talk about, but it is vital we move on from it while treasuring the memories of the ones we’ve lost.” While Draco didn’t lose anyone in the war he lost his father shortly afterwards and he had seen countless other lose people, it pained him that he didn’t save them but he also knew he couldn’t wallow in what he didn’t do. He looks up at Potter who looks blank, which is strange since he is usually so easy to read as all his emotions constantly flood his face. 

McGonagall finishes her speech and with a flourish of her hand the tables fill with copious amounts of food. The level of volume in the room instantly triples and everyone starts filling up their plates. Draco puts a small amount of food on his plate and moves it around with his fork, recently he hadn’t been eating all that much, an unfortunate side effect from having a raving lunatic living in your house. Pansy’s constant chatter accompanied with Blaise’s sarcastic comments and Theo’s wit was a comforting normal that he hadn’t had for so long, but time and time again Draco’s gaze drifted to the mop of black hair on the other side of the table. Something about Potter was off, although he supposed that it was probably just an added affect of killing the man who tormented him his entire life.

McGonagall kept their table back when the food finally disappeared and all the houses were being lead to their common rooms by their prefects.  
“As there are quite a few of you returning this year we have repurposed a tower to be yours, you will all stay together and be the spokes people for unity. As you all have been through so much your cohort of all should understand how important this is to be able to move forward.” Surprisingly this brought a smile to Draco’s face, the idea that we could be the ones to prevent the next war, that he could maybe even make up for the wrongs he committed during the last. 

They all followed McGonagall to the tower which housed their new common room. Instead of there being a painting blocking the way there was a statue of a phoenix with its wings spread.  
“All you have to say is tabula rasa and the statue will reveal to you the stairs.” As if to prove her point the statue let out a shriek and moves aside to show a set of winding stairs. 

A gasp from right beside him caught his attention, he turned around to see Pansy looking teary, “Tabula Rasa, clean slate in latin. You’re giving us all a chance to start over.” 

Everyone seemed a bit shocked that Pansy knew this, well all except the Slytherins, they all knew of the strange languages that pureblooded parents make their children learn. From the centre of the group standing next to the Weasel, Granger looked impressed. How peculiar. 

McGonagall’s voice drew everyone out of their shock, “Indeed Ms Parkinson, we wanted to give all of you a chance to have a new beginning, a fresh start where you can look at your mistakes and move on.” She smiles kindly at them then hardens a bit, “Although as that is said you will understand that even though you are of age there will be no alcohol on the premise.” She pauses and sighs, “along with that, although not all staff members agree with this, we are removing your curfew. But please, for my sanity, be responsible. I know that is difficult for some of you,” It must have been Draco’s imagination but he swore she shot a look to three specific Gryffindors. “I will bid you a good night and expect to see you all at class tomorrow.” 

She turned and breezed out of the corridor towards her chambers.

An uneasy silence settles over the group before the Weasel spoke up, “I suppose we should go check out where we will be living for the year.” Murmured agreements was all it took for the flood of students to head up the narrow staircase.

Draco was the last to go up, instead he stood there and watched everyone else ascend before taking a deep breath and steeling himself before climbing them himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have read this???? Thank you so much!!! It means so much to me that you actually seem to like it.
> 
> Cool okay here's another chapter.

Whatever Draco expected was nothing like what their new common room turned out to be. It seemed to be the perfect blend between houses, there were massive bookshelves against one wall, beanbags and small tables in one corner, a large fireplace with four couches in the near vicinity, each seeming to correlate to a house, a black one with pristine leather for the Slytherins, a comfortable looking couch that looked overstuffed for the Gryffindors, a simple sleek leather one for the Ravenclaws and a large linen couch covered with patchwork for the Hufflepuffs. 

By the time he arrived to the space the overstuffed couch had been claimed by the Golden Trio, who must have cast a silencing charm because they are obviously speaking but no sound is coming out, although it didn’t hide Grangers waving hands or Potters scowl, and the Ravenclaws were looking over their selection of books. Pansy and Blaise were perched awkwardly on the black leather couch, not entirely sure that they should be there. When they spot him they spring up and walk, or in Blaise’s case waltz, over to Draco.

Pansy hands him a piece of paper which Draco instantly begins to scan, “This is the list of rooms,” she seems strangely fidgety. 

“It seems,” Blaise drawls, “That we are all roomed with five others, with half of them being from another house in our case.”

Draco finally catches his name, along with Blaise’s and Theo’s next to it, before his heart drops when he sees the other three, Potter, Weasley and Longbottom.

Well at least he knew what the Trio were arguing about.

Scowling Draco handed the paper back to Pansy, “Whatever it's just a room.” He turned away and headed towards the hallway leading to their rooms, “I’m going to unpack and go to bed, night all.”

And with that he walked away.

Once perk of rooming with the saviour was that Draco got the best room, right at the end of the hallway with massive windows on two sides.

It was plainly obvious which beds belonged to whom. On one side there was three beds bathed in the garish Gryffindor colours while on side the other three beds were covered with the darker Slytherin green. Both sides opposing each other almost offsetting one another.

As soon as he was fully in the room with the door shut behind him, a black blur zipped out from under a bed covered in Gryffindor maroon and decided to rub itself against Draco’s neatly pressed trousers. It appeared to be a small purely black kitten with shockingly green eyes that rivalled Potter’s. Perplexed by the creature, he bent down to pet it. The kitten instantly started head butting his hand and mewling at him. 

“Aren’t you just a horrible judge of character?” Draco couldn’t believe that such an animal could trust him so much, weren’t animals meant to be good at that?

Draco finally caved and sat on the floor and the kitten decided to make itself comfortable curling up on his lap. Well that certainly wasn’t the plan. What was he to do now? He wasn’t going to push the poor creature off him, Draco wasn’t that heartless. Instead the Slytherin pet the purring kitten, and thats how he was when a bustle of noise erupted as the door flung open to reveal three Gryffindors, Potter, Weasley and Longbottom. 

The noise stopped the instant they see Draco sitting on the floor with a kitten curled up asleep on his lap. The joint look of confusion the three of them share is almost enough to make the blond laugh, well he would’ve if he wasn’t fearful for the later repercussions if Potter’s fanclub found out he was laughing at their saviour. 

Potter was the first to speak up, his voice strained as though he is fighting to keep it calm, “Why do you have my cat on your lap Malfoy?” 

It was Potter’s cat? Great just another thing going his way.

Draco rolled his eyes hoping to maintain some level of standoffishness, “Well Potter,” he spat out his name like it was venom, “If you were a better pet owner, your cat wouldn’t be such a demanding creature and I wouldn’t have to be giving it any attention.” Okay so maybe the affect of his words were lessened by the fact that the cat was still purring violently on his lap as Draco ran his hand through the silky soft fur. 

“Merlin, come here bud,” Potter called for the cat who suddenly took an interest in the other people in the room for the first time by raising his head. Merlin didn’t move though, he just continued to stare at Potter, green eyes challenging each other.

Draco scoffed at the name, “Really Potter? Not imaginative enough to think of a name any better than what a six year old would choose?” Draco chose to leave out the fact that when he was a child he had always wanted a kitten named merlin.

“Shut up,” Potter seemed to relent and went over to his bedside table and out pulled a box. Merlin’s ears instantly perked up and followed Potter’s movements. He opened the tin and crouched down to offer a treat to the cat, “Come ‘ere you greedy little vermin.”

The kitten clumsily clambers out of Draco’s lap so it could retrieve the treat that was offered to it. Potter pet the creature and it mewled before it disappeared in a pop and reappeared on Potter’s bed where it curled up in a ball and promptly fell asleep.

Draco was astounded, “Is that cat your familiar?” Familiar’s were extremely difficult to find, it happened so rarely that most people didn’t even believe they truely existed. Familiars share their magic, and because of it, like in Potter’s case, the animal can cast magic to help themselves or their familiar. It is also said that familiars don’t connect with other people unless they are a good match with their partner. Of course bloody Potter would’ve found his. 

Potter blushes and kicks the floor with his shoe, “Yeah I guess.” 

Why was he embarrassed? Most people would be gloating, Salazar knows Draco would.

For the first time since entering the room the Weasel spoke, “Yeah he has Malfoy, back the fuck up.” 

The aggression in his voice turned Draco to stone, sure he had made some jabs at Potter but he was actually trying to be nice. Even Potter was being amicable, so Draco had no clue why the Weasel was being so vicious. 

“Whatever,” he muttered before turning and storming to his bed and closing the curtains behind him. 

“What was his problem?” The Weasel asked quietly. Asshole. He knew he was being a dick, he had to.

“Don’t be a dick Ron. We’re all here for a second chance, and he’s obviously really trying.” Draco was astounded to hear Potter’s voice coming from the other side of those curtains. 

The sound of Longbottom’s laugh sounded throughout the room as they all set about to prepare for bed. Great, Draco isn’t nearly tired enough to sleep and he doesn’t have anything to read as all his books are in his trunk, and he is not dealing with that lot again.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in forever I didn't have stacks of homework so I could actually write on the weekend. Honestly best thing.

Sharp green flashes was all Draco could see, the blinding light curling around him and suffocating him. Gasping for air Draco curled into a ball trying to ignore the pain racing through his body. The pain was becoming too much and he was starting to lose consciousness, suddenly the pain stopped and he could breathe again. He opened his eyes, which he wasn’t aware he shut, and saw green again, but not the same green as before. A soft green, two orbs of them moving towards them. The person attached to these eyes knelt down and placed a warm hand on his face. 

“It’s okay Draco, I’ll always be here to save you. I can’t lose you, never again.”

Suddenly Draco jolted up, the details of his strange nightmare already fading. All he could remember was the vivid green colour. Nightmares were normal for him, but to have someone to save him? That had never happened in the past. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh and runs his hand through his hair before casting a tempus to check the time. Three am! Fuck that, he thought as he laid back down. A startled meow caught his attention causing him to sit up once more. He turned to see the curled up form of Potter’s cat. Why was that thing here. Merlin stood up and stretched before trotting over to Draco and curling up on his lap on top of the covers. Draco looked dubiously, why was this animal so trusting of him when his owner was the exact opposite. 

The heavy purring of the beast asleep on his lap lulled him into a sense of security so he laid back down and fell asleep once more.

When he awoke for a second time it was to yelling coming from outside his bed. He looked for the cat that had fallen asleep on top of him only to find him curled up next to his face on his pillow. It opened a single startling green eye and stared at him. 

“Merlin!” Potter’s call came from the other side of the curtain, “Where is that cat?”

“Dunno mate, maybe he realised he was rooming with three Slytherins and camped out in Hermione’s room,” Draco always knew he hated that git for a reason.

“I doubt it, maybe he went to harass the house elves?” The cat beside him stretched and with a pop disappeared from his bed.

“Merlin! There you are! Where have you been?” Potter’s voice was really starting to grate on him so early in the morning. 

He was contemplating whether he would get away with staying in bed all day when the curtain on his left was yanked open crushing the bead of hope forming. Blaise’s face looked overly happy for the first day back at school. 

“Come on sleepy head, lets get you ready for the day.” Blaise dragged him out of bed and pushed him into their room’s private bathroom. 

One thing Draco was not was a morning person. Everyday in their past seven years at school someone in their dorm, more often than not it was Blaise, had had to force him out of bed and through his morning routine. They had found out the hard way that if he wasn’t dragged out of bed then he would sleep all day., which lead to Draco being moody for the remainder of the day because he had to rush through his routine and look like a hot mess.

Still waking up he stared at the tiles of the shower, slowly rubbing shampoo into his hair. Him waking up at three in the morning made this morning harder than most, but the memory of the cat’s green eyes kept bugging him. Was it really there or did he dream it? 

“Come on you Princess you have thirty seconds left in the shower.” Draco quickly washed the shampoo out of his hair and turned the water off. One thing they had learnt was that setting him a time limit was the easiest way to keep him on track, if not he could spent hours in front of the mirror making sure he actually looked acceptable.   
He found his clothes hung up in the bathroom and mentally thanked Blaise for remembering them, he really did not want his next interaction with the Golden Boy to involve him in just a towel. 

After he dressed and styled his hair, he made his way into the dorm where Blaise was lounging on his bed waiting for him.

“Theo went ahead to breakfast to let the other’s know we’d be down as soon as you finished your primping.”

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag before walking out the door without waiting for Blaise. The sound of footsteps followed him before an arm curled around his shoulders.

“You know you ought to be nicer to your friends, we’re the only ones who put up with your bullshit,” Draco went to retort but the look he got from Blaise stopped him. He knew he was difficult to deal with, he wasn’t that deep in denial, but it wasn’t like they were all chocolate and roses. 

Instead of starting up that debate he huffed, shrugged Blaise’s arm off his shoulder and sped up his walking pace, that just made Blaise laugh as he jogged to catch up to the blond.

***

Harry’s eyes followed the Slytherin Prince as he walked through the great hall to get to their table. He knew it would be dumb for the blond to start anything this year but he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. 

Ron’s elbow jabbing into his ribs brought him out of his train of thought. 

“Ey mate wad ya thin o’ he ‘ew fence ‘eacher?” Even to Harry who had known him for seven years that was impossible to decipher through the food in his mouth.

Ron looked around at all the blank looks from the people around him and chewed and swallowed before trying again, “What do ya think of the new defence teacher?” He nodded to the pretty blond sitting on the end of the teacher’s table. 

Harry shrugged, “Yeah she’s okay I guess.” He really didn’t care, in fact the only thing he cared about was starting up classes and getting back on the Quidditch pitch. After the war he had spent most of the holidays repairing the school, a portion of that time had been spent upgrading the Quidditch pitch locker rooms which were sorely in need of upgrading.

Ever since he and Ginny agreed to go their seperate ways Ron had been trying to set him up with anything on legs. After some late night discussions and some mind-blowing revelations he had realised he was Bi. To be honest lying on Ron’s bed with Ron and Hermione talking about why their relationship’s had failed. Ron had been upset about Harry and Ginny’s separation at first but understood after about a day when Harry explained what he had been feeling. They just hadn’t worked but hadn’t seen it due to the war raging around them. Ron and Hermione had explained that what they had was similar, they both loved each other but more so as friends than as a couple. 

It had been well into the am, after quite a few drinks, that they all broke down and shared their feelings about themselves. Ron about how he felt about Krum in their fourth year, Hermione about how she had never truly felt anything for anyone not even Ron or McLaggen. Harry had been more reluctant to open up about his crush on Cedric but eventually broke down into tears and spilled his guts. Overall they had been closer for it and were able to move into the next year with clear consciouses.

Although Harry did think a teacher was too far, “Mate maybe not a teacher, I don’t care how young or pretty she is.” Ron grumbled and turned back to his food and chatting with Seamus. Harry on the other hand returned to staring and Malfoy, he was sitting on the other end of the table just staring at his food as Parkinson prodded his shoulder as if she was forcing him to eat. He hadn’t eaten last night either, Harry groaned at himself when he realised he had taken note of how much his rival had eaten.

This morning when Zabini had forced him through his morning routine had been entertaining, and caused Harry to wonder whether that had been a once off or if that kind of thing happened often. 

Perhaps the enigma that is Draco Malfoy is one Harry needed to uncover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long to upload, and that it's such a short chapter. I've had such a hectic week and have even busier ones yet to come.
> 
> This is probably a good time to point out the fact that I have no upload schedule, purely because I will have weeks like this one where there is simply no time to write, along with that I have school camp in a week (nooooooo) and so I will be away from my laptop and wifi (hello darkness my old friend). 
> 
> So while I will try to get a chapter uploaded as often as I can, that may be once a week or even a month. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been so supportive, especially those in the comments, you guys seriously make my day I love reading your responses.
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Glaring. That’s all Potter does. He’s sitting at the other end of the breakfast table just glaring at Draco without any reason.

Scowling, Draco pushed away his untouched bowl of cereal and quickly made his way out of the great hall.

The scowl was fixed on his face as he stalked down the hallways to his first class, Arithmancy. He was almost there when all of a sudden a sharp pain struck his legs and arms and he fell to the floor face first.

A sharp laugh echoed in his ears haunting him, “You get what you deserve death eater.” The last two words were spat at him with so much venom he almost winced, but he didn’t, he refused to give them the satisfaction.

His attacker’s footsteps retreated and Draco finally tried to move his legs, wincing in pain as he did. Rushed footsteps hurried towards him, “Draco! Oh Merlin what happened to you? You know what it doesn’t matter, let’s just get you to Madam Pomfrey.” Pansy’s hands shook as she helped Draco up.

With that she let him lean a considerate amount of his weight onto her as they made the trip to the hospital wing.

It was only the second bloody day.

His injuries weren’t extensive just a broken nose from where he had fallen on it and bruises from whatever hex that random person hit him with. 

Both Pansy and Madam Pomfrey had grilled him about who hexed him but not only did he not know but he also wouldn’t have told them if he did. 

He had done so much worse and he deserved retribution for the wrongs he had committed. He hadn’t ended up going to Azkaban thanks to Potter’s input in his trial, and don’t get him wrong he was thankful, but he also believed he deserved some form of punishment. Maybe this was just the way that the universe decided.

Pomfrey fixed his nose but taped it up anyway just to make sure it healed properly. There were gashes on his legs and arms from whatever he had been hit with but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, hell he had been through worse with living with Bellatrix. 

Without any more fuss, he and Pansy left to go to their first classes. She wasn’t doing Arithmancy this year but she insisted on making sure he got to class without any more incidents. 

When he got to class he saw he shared the class with just seven other people, two Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws and One Gryffindor, Granger. 

The teacher looked up at him accusingly, he just murmured his apologies before making his way over to the tables where Granger spotted him and waved him over, he uneasily made his way over to her.  
“Care to sit next to me?” She seemed pleasant enough but after what he had done to her he wasn’t sure as to why.

He nodded unsure about her motives and sat beside her. The teacher resumed teaching as he pulled his parchment and quill out of his bag.

Granger leaned over and whispered, “Are you okay?”

Draco’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Why would you care?” 

He had a point, he knew he did. Why would she care about what happened to Draco after all he had done and said to her.

Her eyes softened, “Because I can see you’re actually trying to do better this year and you deserve a second chance, not only from McGonagall but also us.” 

With that she turns back to the class at hand, leaving Draco dumbfounded.

She couldn’t mean that, she must be pulling a convoluted prank on him.

The rest of the class went by without much happening as it was their first class of the school year and they had basic things to cover that Draco already knew due to him reading all their class books before school started. 

It wasn’t like he could do anything while on house arrest and it would be helpful for the upcoming year.

The second that class ended he ran out of the room and headed for the Defence classroom. 

He was dreading this class since it meant that he’d have to see everyone fawn over Potter for a period.

He was the first in the classroom and immediately chose the desk furthest to the back so he could avoid any comments sent his way by the Golden Trio, despite Granger’s kindness he didn’t trust her reasons.

Everyone else filled in and took the seats in front of him including the Gryffindors who all made their way to the front, the furthest they could from Draco. The small group of returning Slytherins made their way in last and went to sit next to Draco.

Pansy nudged him and sought out with her eyes a question he didn’t want to answer, “Are you okay?” 

Knowing Pansy she wouldn’t be satisfied by a fake answer but at the moment that was all she was going to get. 

Thank Merlin that before Draco could open his mouth the door to the classroom opened once more and their new teacher walked in.

Anyone could tell a beautiful woman, even a gay man, and their new Defence teacher was stunning. She was the typical standard of beauty, long blond hair with sun kissed skin. A slim pair of glasses were perched upon her slim nose, framing her blue eyes.

“Good morning class,” Her voice was sickly sweet and the way her eyes prowled over a certain black haired Gryffindor almost made Draco throw up.

When she finally pulled her eyes away from Potter she looked through the rest of the class, her smile turning into a harsh scowl when they found Draco but she quickly fixed her expression and continued her introduction.

“I am Professor Dysnomia but you can call me Willow, trust me its easier for all of us.” She laughs sweetly earning a laugh from the rest of the class. Draco couldn’t bring himself to laugh due to the uneasy vibe the teacher was giving him.

She then went on to explain the years syllabus, and for the first time in their schooling, most of the boys in the room were actually paying attention to it, or more likely just the sound of her voice.

When the class finally ended and they were heading for the door, Draco was knocked over by a Hufflepuff who strutted out of the classroom laughing at the pathetic mess that was Malfoy. Weren’t they supposed to be the kind house? 

Potter paused next to him and leant down to pick up a few of his books that had spilt out of his bag.

His green eyes trapped Draco when he offered the books to him. Unable to pull his eyes away he gingerly took the books before a cough startled the two. They turned and saw their Professor standing above them. 

She sneered at Draco before turning to Potter and smiling kindly, “Mr Potter, would you mind if I spoke to you for a second?”

“Uhh, Sure,” As eloquent as ever Potter stood up and turned back to Draco, “See you later Malfoy.”

He left the room as quickly as humanly possible, what the fuck was happening. Two of the Golden Trio being nice to him in one day? It must be a prank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I felt bad that I probably wouldn't be able to post in the next two weeks so yes I am posting twice in one night.
> 
> Secondly, I have been asked to add a little bit of a recap at the start of each chapter, but if that gets too annoying please let me know I'm just gonna test it out.
> 
> Thirdly, It is official I cannot write fight scenes, so this is what you get (spoiler I guess???).
> 
> Okay hope you enjoy

Basically, 8th year is in full swing (being day 2 not so much), Draco keeps getting attacked by students (minor and not so minor), the new Defence teacher is really sketchy and Granger tried to reach out to Draco and he was really suspicious. Oh! and I love Harry's cat. I'm pretty sure that's all that's important that has happened. If I'm wrong feel free to let me know it would be highly appreciated.

///

Harry walked down the corridor leading to the Great Hall and all he could think of was Malfoy.

While he wanted to be nicer to him this year he was wary, he was Malfoy after all.

Also what Professor Willow had said when she kept him in after class, she had asked him to keep and eye on Malfoy because she didn’t trust him.

He was waved over by his friends and sucked into a conversation about the latest Quidditch scores by Seamus and Dean. 

The suspicions of Malfoy and the Professor’s warning soon left him and the only returned hours later when back in the common room.

Malfoy had just walked in with Parkinson and Zabini, his eyes followed Malfoy as he went to sit on a couch in front of the fire.

Sadly his watching did not go unnoticed by Zabini, “What you looking at Potter?” He sneered at him but the panicked looks he received from both Malfoy and Parkinson told Harry a lot about how much they feared the repercussions that would have.

“He’s just making sure you Slytherins don’t cause any more trouble for us.” Ron really was an idiot sometimes. 

“Pfft like we could do anything if we wanted to,” The words Parkinson spoke were quiet but Harry still heard them nonetheless.

“You and I both know the harm you can cause,” Harry looked her in the eye, daring her to say otherwise.

It wasn’t her who did, instead it was Malfoy, “Not anymore we couldn’t, any wrong move and we’ll be sent to Azkaban and you know it.” 

This was the first time since school started that Malfoy actually looked him square in the eye, and it elicited so many emotions that Harry couldn’t name so instead he focused on the one bubbling beneath; anger.

“It didn’t take a wand last time Malfoy,” The other boy’s eyes hardened and he stood up before responding. Harry instantly stood up to be level with him.

“What do you mean by that Potter?” He almost seemed wary but Harry didn’t care anymore, he wanted this, needed it even.

“You bloody well know what I mean,” All the other people in the common room were looking their way by now but Harry didn’t care. All he cared about was the blond standing in front of him.

“I can assure you that I do not, Potter,” He spat the name out like it hurt him to say it.

“You’re the one who let death eaters into the castle! You’re the reason Dumbledore’s dead!” The second the words left his mouth he regretted them.

“You fucking asshole! Why did you defend me at my trail if you believe that!” The hurt evident on Malfoy’s face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that-” He was cut off by Ron’s shouting.

“He’s a nice person you prick that’s why!”

The anger flared in Malfoy’s eyes, “Does the precious saviour need his guard dog to fight all his battles for him as well?”

“No I fucking don’t Malfoy and you bloody well know that!” 

“Prove it you weak asshole, I’m sure that’s why you’re friends with the Weasel anyway, just to make sure that any fight you get in will be taken care of for you.” 

“Draco,” Parkinson hissed at him and tried to pull him back down, but instead he stalked towards Potter and got up in his face.

“You wanna fight? Then fucking fight! Don’t get someone else to do it for you!”

Harry thought about that for a grand total of two seconds before punching Malfoy in the nose. 

He felt it break and felt sorry, well that was until he was tackled to the ground and punched in the stomach.

Harry recoiled before rolling them over and pinning the other to the ground.

“You can’t win against me you ass,” The blond glared at him and brought his knee up to kick him in the balls.

A string of expletives spilt from Harry’s mouth as he recovered and quickly threw a few shots at Malfoy who quickly returned them.

“Boys!” A thick Scottish accent made both the 8th years freeze.

Professor McGonagall swept in and pinned them both with a glare that could make even the strongest men cower.

“In my office now.” While she didn’t shout her voice held enough authority that the both of instantly bowed their heads and followed her out of the room.

None of them spoke a single word until they were seated in front of her in the Headmistresses office where she waved her wand stopping the blood that was dripping from Malfoy’s nose.

“I’d thought that out of all of your year, Merlin this school, you two would be the ones who would actually understand the importance of unity. You both went through so much yet on day two you two try to kill each other again? I spoke to you about the importance of this before the year started Mr Potter, you also agreed immensely. Was that a lie? Or is everything just different because it’s Mr Malfoy?” She said all of this without pausing, indicating to the two of them that they were not to speak.

“And you Mr Malfoy! I’d have thought after all you went through that you’d have some level of self preservation at least, but no, the two of you start a brawl in the middle of your common room. If Ms Granger and Ms Parkinson hadn’t run up here to fetch me you could have actually succeeded in killing one another this time. 

“Professor I-” Potter started speaking but was instantly cut off by McGonagall. 

“No Potter, you do not get to defend yourself, not this time. I must punish you both this, but knowing the two of you detention will not be nearly enough.”

She paused to think for a second before turning back to the two of them, “Due to the repairs that occurred during the summer there are several spare rooms in your common room. I see it’s only fit that you two have to learn to get along, you after all are both influential to the school. You will both move into a spare room together.”

Both boys were shocked before refuting the idea, “Professor you can’t!”

“But Ma’am!”

She glared at the two of them, halting them both, “No, it is settled. You will deal with it.”

Malfoy spoke up ignoring the glare it earned him (in the process gaining a bit of Harry’s respect, not everyone could withstand a glare from McGonagall), “Professor, I must question whether it is truly worth the trouble.”

“Well, Mr Malfoy, after eight years of punishment neither of you have done anything to at least try to tolerate one another, or at least ignore each other. That is what most people would do.”

Her expression softened before she spoke once more, “I know this isn’t an ideal situation but you will have to learn to deal with it. I will send the house elves to move your belongings as you return to the common room.”

She turned away from them clearly dismissing the two of them.

They walked silently through the hallways until they stood in front of the statue.

“Just don’t talk to me,” Malfoy sneered at him before storming into the common room.

“Like I would purposefully talk to you,” Harry muttered to himself before heading inside to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well for someone who has a busy schedule and said they weren't going to be posting, I'm sure posting a lot aren't I?
> 
> And a massive thank you to MewLover seriously every time I see your comments it makes my day I can't express how much they mean to me, keep being awesome <3.
> 
> Also I hit over 60 kudos's and I'm so pumped that people like this.

Okay little recap, Harry has a mean left hook, Draco's nose really isn't having a fun time being broken twice in a day... yikes... Minnie is honestly a queen and she deserves the world (even though our little heroes don't see that at the moment). Kitty cat hasn't appeared for a while but hopefully soon. alsooooo pansy and Hermione both ran for Minnie wheres that going??? okay well I suitably feel like a fan reading waaaaay to far into things so lets get on with the chapter!

///

“WHAT!” The Weasel screamed from the other side of the common room followed by some intense shushing from the other two.

“Ah so the rest of the Golden Trio have been told.” Draco’s voice drawled out lazily as if he hardly cared about the situation at hand.

Draco had stormed into the common room and draped himself on a sofa to prevent himself from having a freak out.

Pansy and Blaise had instantly appeared next to him demanding information about what happened, too bad for them as Draco was taking a second to compose himself incase anyone was watching.

Quietly casting a muffliato Draco sat up properly, “Well, for the second time today I got my nose broken. What’s with that?”  
Pansy punched him in the arm, clearly irritated with his flippancy, “Not that you asshole, you know what we mean.”

Blaise rolled his eyes at the woman, “What she means is that we are worried about you and we want to make sure you’re okay.”

Pansy nodded fervently.

“Fine, but I swear to Salazar if this gets out to anyone else I will kill Potter and frame the two of you for it.”

They both rolled their eyes but kept quiet, prompting Draco to continue.

“Well, our lovely headmistress decided to spend a good eternity reaming us for our ‘uncooperative behaviour’ and the ‘dent it put in house unity’ so that was lovely. She also decided that detention would not be enough to reprimand our behaviour, don’t get me wrong we still have detention nightly for a month, but we also are required to move into a spare room together.”

Draco was rewarded with two shellshocked faces and decided then that everything he was going through was worth it, two of the most sarcastic people in school silenced? Pure gold.

Although it didn’t last long, loud shouting from the two of them made him glad he remembered to cast a silencing spell. Merlin knows the looks he would have to deal with if he didn’t.

He ignored the expletives being thrown his way as he glanced over to where the Golden Trio were sitting, only to see Potter looking right at him.

Potter rolled his eyes and slightly nodded towards a still shouting Weasley making Draco snort at the predicament they both were placed in.

“Draco!” A hand waving in his face brought his attention back to the two irritated Slytherins in front of him.

“Mmm?” He hadn’t been paying attention and they both knew it.

“How can you be rooming with Potter? You’ll kill each other!” Draco couldn’t stand anymore of her complaining so he stood up and turned to her.

“Look, I know it’s a shitty situation but it’s not just me who has to deal with it. I can assure you Potter isn’t happy with the idea either. And at this moment I have no either options, either I deal with it or I don’t graduate this year, and that isn’t an option.”

Pansy nodded and shared a look with Blaise that Draco could not decipher. 

“Well at least let us see the new room, its gotta mean more space right?” Blaise did have a point.

“Well I guess, I’m sure the house elves will have it ready by now.” With that the three of them made their way to a door hidden away at the end of the corridor that Draco hadn’t even seen earlier.

It lead to a comfortably sized room that had a double bed on each wall, each with black covers. It appeared they each had a desk and a set of draws rather than just their trunks at the end of the bed. There was a door at the end which Draco assumed lead to the bathroom.

Both Pansy and Blaise gasped before yelling “Mine!” And running to the bed that had Draco’s belongings next to it.

They both collapsed on it and spread out covering the entire thing.

“Okay its settled, I’m moving in here you can room with Granger and the rest of them,” Pansy ran her hands over the fabric of the duvet probably planning how quickly she could get moved in.

“Pfft, only if you get here first. I call dibs, I’ll even deal with Potter for you. It’s worth it for this room.” 

Well Draco thought differently but each to their own.

He sat down in the chair next to his new desk and looked out of the window in front of him. From here he could see the forest and the lake beyond that, perhaps the view could make it a little easier to deal with. 

The loud bang of the door hitting the wall as it was thrown open made Draco jump and turn around only to see three Gryffindors standing in the doorway. 

“I can’t believe Harry has to room alone with you,” The Weasel’s distain was dripping from his voice.

Granger on the other hand rolled her eyes and went to sit on Potter’s bed, “Drop it Ron, they have to deal with it, you know there’s no changing McGonagall’s mind when she gets like this.”

Grumbled agreements from both male Gryffindors made Pansy laugh.

“Well this is going to be fabulous, I can’t wait to see Potter deal with morning Draco.” For an outsider this would appear to be Pansy relaxed but to Draco and Blaise they could tell she was incredibly stressed and deflating any tension in the situation.

Nevertheless Draco still tensed as he imagined how the following mornings would go without Blaise there to force him awake.

“Whatever,” Potter grouched, whatever unspoken agreement had occurred in the common room obviously fading, instead leaving a very upset Gryffindor. “It’s just a room it doesn’t matter anyway.”

He headed for the door obviously done with this conversation, “Come on Ron I’m heading to the pitch wanna join me?”

The two of them ambled out leaving Granger sitting awkwardly on the edge of Potter’s bed.

“He will warm up to you, you know,” she looked over and pinned Draco with her gaze, “If you let him that is.”

Suddenly Draco felt so small, all it took was one look from Granger to revert him to a scared first year. In the back of his mind Draco wondered how Potter and Weasley could deal with that on a daily basis. Perhaps it lost its potency with age?  
Whatever the case it didn’t stop Draco from snorting at the idea, “Well I’ve tried that before, and everyone here knows about how well that went.”

He tried to stop himself from pouting he really did, but that was one of his sore spots. He knew he had been a horrible child, hence why he was working to fix that now, but eight years later he was still being blamed for the mistakes of a child.

“We’ve all grown up since then, and I think it would be best for all of us if we learnt to get along,” this time her words didn’t seem to be directed at him, instead her gaze locked on Pansy who was inspecting her nails, pretending to be disinterested with the conversation. There was something in her eyes that Draco couldn’t place but it seemed too close to interest for Draco’s liking. She was a Gryffindor after all.

Granger stood up and made her way to the door but she paused with her hand on the handle, “Just think about it.”

And with that she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how are ya?
> 
> I haven't been able to write all week because I've been on school camp (And hated 90% of it).
> 
> Due to this this chapter isn't the best but I'm working on the next already.
> 
> My next weeks are pretty damn hectic and honestly I don't know how much time I'll get to write and I'm already dreading the amount of schoolwork I haven't done.
> 
> I hope you understand and I thank you all for your support and encouragement.
> 
> Love you all <3

Okay summary of where we are, (not overall because that'd be boring as hell every chapter - just what happened last time).  
Our idiot boys decided that fighting in the middle of the common room was a good idea (it was not), and they were snitched in to Minnie McG (What's going on with Hermione and Pansy?). McGonagall decided that they should share a room (And they were roommates!), and so Golden and Silver trios find out. They move into their new room and have an awkward encounter (yikes). We finished with Harry storming off to the Quidditch pitch and Hermione leaving us with her insight.  
Okay I think that's it, I hope you enjoy. 

///

Hours, that how long Harry flew around on the pitch for. So long that Ron had abandoned him ages ago but Harry couldn’t bring himself to go back to the common room despite how late it was. 

Because of the lack of curfew there was no real reason to go back to the room right?

What if Harry were to somehow do all his classes during the night? He could manage it right? He defeated Voldemort, becoming nocturnal would be a piece of cake.

He laughed at himself, Godric knows that Hermione would never let him get away with it. 

Defeated Harry flew in and headed back up to the castle, hopefully Malfoy would be asleep by now and he wouldn’t have to deal with the git.

The weight of the situation hadn’t really hit until Harry had walked into the dorm and seen Parkinson and Zabini sprawled across Malfoy’s bed and the git himself sitting primly in his desk chair. 

The way he had been sitting was so simple but it just lit something in Harry that made him bubble with anger.

He entered the dorm to find Malfoy’s curtains drawn around his bed. 

Thank Merlin.

Harry quickly made his way to the bathroom to shower before looking around the room for Merlin, Harry felt bad that he hadn’t even thought of the kitten earlier, but in his defence he had been quite preoccupied and Merlin had been exploring his new environment. 

A meow from the other side of the curtains surrounding Malfoy’s bed.

Malfoy didn’t have a cat did he? If it was Merlin bugging him he really should be the one to make sure the cat leaves him along right? 

After standing next to Malfoy’s bed for way too long, justifying his reasons, he pulled aside the curtain to reveal the sleeping form of the other boy.

He was lying on his side facing Harry, but with his eyes closed he looked like an entirely different person.

His blond hair was falling over his face in a way that Malfoy would never allow in the light of day. Something inside Harry compelled him to reach out an brush away the strands of hair, but Harry forced himself to stop. 

He shook his head, reminding himself of the reason he was there in the first place.

He looked further onto the bed and saw that Malfoy was curled around a ball of fluff that was Merlin curled up asleep.

The sight sent a pang of something he couldn’t decipher through Harry.

Harry leant down to pick up the kitten from the bed, but the second he moved back with Merlin in his arms a voice stilled him.

“Harry” Malfoy’s voice stilled him.

He seemed to be sound asleep, how could he know it was him?

Malfoy grasped the bedding where Merlin had been sleeping and curled up tighter around it.

He was still asleep.

That just prompted so many more questions to flood through Harry’s brain.

He ignored them all and closed the curtain before turning back to him own bed, taking the cat with him. 

He couldn’t go back to obsessing over Malfoy, especially when there was no reason.

Lying down his mind wandered to thoughts of Malfoy and that was it stayed until he fell asleep.

***

Draco woke up to a brick hitting him in the face and the sound of laughter ringing in his ears.

He opened his eyes to see Blaise standing next to his bed holding a pillow while clutching his stomach.

Ah so it wasn’t brick, but it still bloody hurt.

Grumbling a few expletives at the still cackling Slytherin he flipped him off before dragging himself into the bathroom.

When he returned the traitor he called a friend had finally stopped laughing and instead was sitting at the head of Draco’s bed with Merlin at the foot, as far away from the Slytherin as he could.

“Come on kitty, come on you know you wanna,” Blaise was holding his hand out to the cat trying to coax it over.

Apparently Merlin wasn’t having any of it, he lashed out and hissed at Blaise before jumping off the bed and running to Draco to twirl around his legs.

“Bloody suck up,” Blaise grumbled.

Draco looked around the room checking for any signs that the Golden Boy ended up coming back into the dorm last night, only to find the other boy’s side of the room immaculately clean. A feat Draco doubted happened often, so either the boy simply hadn’t returned to the room or he left as soon as he woke up.

Merlin stretched up Draco’s leg, demanding his attention, luckily it didn’t have it’s claws extended, if it did then Draco would be forced to take drastic measures (probably just ignoring the cat for a while, he didn’t have the heart to hurt it). The damn cat was so needy and Draco really had to get going if he was to get any breakfast.

He gave the cat a quick pat on the head before picking his bag up from where he had dropped it the night before.

He and Blaise made their way to their breakfast table, but something was different this morning.

The second he sat down he was treated to glares from not only the Saviour, but also The Weasel and most of the Gryffindors.

The Golden Boy had probably told them that the entire thing was Draco’s fault when if anyones it was obviously Potter’s.

Pissed at the idiocy of the house he glared right back at all the pricks.

The only person from that group that didn’t instantly throw dirty looks at Draco was Granger, who gave him a sympathetic smile before turning back to the book she was reading.

Pansy kicked his leg under the table causing a yelp to escape his mouth.

He turned his glare to her and she just shrugged, “You keep ignoring me, I keep resorting to more and more drastic measures.” 

She said it like it made any ounce of sense, which it didn’t.

“Anyway, as I was saying we have our first Potions lesson today. I thought you’d at least be somewhat excited for the prospect.” 

Draco just scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Not when that incompetent, brainless clown is still teaching.”

Murmured agreement sounds from his surrounding friends.

She wasn’t wrong, Potions was his favourite subject, and it just so happened to be his best. But with Slughorn teaching, and his obvious bias for the Gryffindors despite his allegiance to Slytherin hindered Draco’s interest in the subject.

Along with that came Potter’s sudden understanding of the subject back in 6th year which everyone who knew anything could tell he was cheating somehow. Someone who has been incompetent in Potion brewing for the last six years does not suddenly gain the ability to brew potions with such accuracy that they beat the textbook standards.

Draco dreaded what the upcoming year in Potions held in store for him and pleaded to any god that may be listening for Potter to not be taking the class with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been an age since I last posted. I am so sorry about that but I've had some stuff happen recently and I've had to work through that, especially with school ramping up again on top of that. So I apologise for the shitty parts of this chapter. 
> 
> Due to this there will probably be a little while before I'm able to post again, I hope you understand.
> 
> But you're not here for excuses, you're here for the story (I hope).
> 
> So without further ado lets get this started.

Okay so it's been a little while so let's recap, So these boys are a mess, they really gotta sort their shit out, being roomed together ain't helping anything (yet ;)) anywhooo. Oh and I know I'm writing it but I love Merlin so much, and he loves Draco soooo. Okay I think thats it??? Hope so, enjoy the chapter.

Harry’s eyes kept drifting shut without his permission. 

He couldn’t help it, without the Half-Blood Prince’s book he could barely stay awake let alone follow the lesson.

He was a month into the year and already everyone was swamped with the amount of work that the Professors were pilling on them.

Due to the professors insisting on battling each other for the amount of work they can give the eight years, Harry hasn’t been left with much time to think about Malfoy. Yes he sees him daily but they just ignored each other, and anytime they had to speak it would end in one of them storming off.

His head slipped off of his arms where it had been laying and banged against the desk, not only sending a spike of pain through Harry’s head but also creating quite a loud bang.

Slughorn paused his lesson and turned towards the noise, “You quite alright dear boy?”  
Harry just nodded and ducked his head to prevent anything more embarrassing to happen.

Ron tried to stifle a laugh from beside him but ended up silently wheezing at him, Harry glared at his best friend.

The flash of almost white hair rows behind him stood out in the corner of his eye set his anger alight.

He couldn’t help it, but he was constantly surrounded by the conceited git.

Everywhere he went the asshole was there, if he tried to retreat to his dorm there he was lazing on his bed. If he went to the common room he was there playing chess with his friends. If he went to the library to actually get some work done, there the blond head was bent over a book with a quill behind his ear.

The lesson crawled by, for some reason Slughorn decided that for the first half of a double on a Wednesday morning it was a good idea to bore everyone in the class to sleep with theory.

Harry turned and looked around the room, and indeed many of his classmates had fallen asleep or were staring into the distance clearly not paying an ounce of attention to the dribble they were being hounded with.

Suddenly Slughorn’s voice raised above the previously almost silent level, loud enough to startle everyone in the class to attention. 

“Okay, we are doing a small practical for the remainder of the lesson so you will need to get into pairs,” Voices filled the room, rushing to get the partner they want before someone else pairs with them, “Who I have predetermined.”

The class moaned in disappointment.

Slughorn waved his hand and names appeared on the board. 

Harry quickly scanned the board not taking any notice of any names other than his own. When he found it he sighed in relief, he hadn’t been paired with Malfoy.

Sure it was Parkinson, but that was miles better than the pointy git. 

“Why’ve we all been paired with Slytherins?” Ron wondered out loud, causing Harry to scan the list once more checking his friends partners.

Hermione was with Malfoy, Ron with Zabini and Neville with Nott.

“Tough luck mate, guess you’ll be failing this assignment,” Harry wasn’t trying to be mean but everyone knew Ron and Zabini would not talk to each other, meaning they’d most likely fail, at least Harry had Parkinson who was decent enough at the subject to make up for Harry’s inability to understand anything to do with Potions.

Involuntarily Harry ended up staring at Malfoy’s name on the board, he supposed that wouldn’t be the worst pairing, even with Hermione’s and the git’s turbulent past. He knew Hermione wouldn’t allow pettiness to get in her way of getting a good grade.

“Are you coming Potter? Or do I have to do this entire thing by myself?” Parkinson’s snarky tone reached him from their assigned workbench.

Harry made his way over to the bench, which was already set up with their cauldron and equipment.

Parkinson scanned him up and down, “I’m going to grab the ingredients, not that I don’t trust you, I just don’t trust you.”

Harry started to defend himself but a raised eyebrow from the Slytherin halted him. She laughed, “You may not be that bad Potter,” and with that she walked off, leaving Harry somewhat dumbfounded.

When she returned, she was holding a tray that was full of ingredients that Harry barely recognised.

Pansy took one look at Harry perplexed expression and sighed, “You have no idea what half of these are do you?”

Harry sheepishly shook his head and tried giving her a small smile, she just rolled her eyes at the boy.

How about you just cut while I stir, if I set everything out in order of what needs to go in next it shouldn’t be too difficult to follow right?

Harry felt relieved, he had expected that working with a Slytherin would make his life hell.

For the rest of the lesson they spent their time working as a decently efficient machine, their only faults coming from whenever Harry messed up some of the more convoluted instructions, to which Pansy would help him through the process.

They finished the potion, a feat Harry did not think he would’ve been able to achieve without Pansy’s help.

“Thank you,” He didn’t wake up this morning thinking he’d be grateful for something a Slytherin did, but here we are.

“Any time Potter, you’re not as bad as I thought you were.”

“Thanks, I think?” She laughed at that.

Slughorn had been moving around the room for the past few minutes, inspecting the class’s cauldrons. When he returned to the front of the classroom he beamed at them, “Since you all your final products were passable, if not better, I have decided to keep the pairings to be the same for the rest of the year.” 

A few high-fives were exchanged, along with a few groans from people like Ron and Zabini.

“If someone has any reasonable complaints then come see me after class, if not, then I’ll see you next class. No homework tonight, unless you would like to read up on the next chapter of the textbook in preparation for our next topic.”

With that he left the classroom, making his way to his office.

Ron and Zabini looked each other before chasing after him, fighting to beat the other to be the first one into his office.

Pansy snorted at the both of them before turning back to Harry, “Suppose if we’re going to be working together for the rest of the year then we should probably call each other by our first names, it’s just polite.”

Harry was a bit shocked but as his brain caught up the situation he beamed at the Slytherin, “Sounds good, Pansy.”

She shuddered at his use of her first name, “Okay that’s going to take some getting used to.”

They both laughed before Pansy stood up and grabbed her books, “See ya later Harry.”

And with that Harry was the last one left in the classroom.

Maybe the Slytherins weren’t all that bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me posting in a reasonable timeframe? How unheard of.
> 
> Thank you so much for being understanding, it means so much to me that people are willing to read my story, let alone be patient enough to wait as I update.
> 
> Happy Halloween, I hope you enjoy the chapter

Harry isn't having the best time, he's dealing with Malfoy everywhere, but that god he hasn't been paired with him for potions, instead he has Parkinson, ughhh Pansy. Anyway, hoping Hermione and Malfoy don't kill each other soon though.

////

Blaise’s complaining had been non-stop since they had left potions, which had been almost twelve hours ago since it was now after dinner that day, and it was getting on Draco’s nerves.  
“We get it Blaise,” Pansy was the first to burst, “Your partner is inept, as is Slughorn, these aren’t new facts, but if you don’t shut up then Draco is going to have a worse fit than when he was ignored by Potter in fourth year.”  
Draco made an offended sound, “How dare you, he did not ignore me, and I wasn’t having a fit.”

Pansy cut him off, “Yes he did, and yes you were,” She paused, thinking for a second, “Although I suppose it was better than the sulking after the anger had left.”

Draco prepared to defend himself when he looked and saw Pansy’s grin that she was unsuccessfully trying to smother.

Draco just huffed and started walking faster, beating the two people he considered to be friends to the common room.

They hadn’t really gotten used to each other, but they did tolerate each other. Well, except the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were generally pleasant and even quite friendly sometimes. Gryffindors on the other hand? Horrible. The lot refused to even acknowledge their presence most of the time, well that was better than the alternative. Any time the two houses interacted it would end in a shouting match that could only be quelled by Granger and Pansy stepping up and forcing them all to calm down.

When the three Slytherins walked into the room to find the Gryffindors lounging around on the couches. Weasley and Potter laying around laughing while Granger just ignored them and worked on her homework.

As they walked through the room, actively avoiding them and just heading straight to Draco’s dorm, the Gryffindors all silenced and glared at the trio as they hastily made their way out of the room.

The second they reached Draco’s room they all let out a breath, Pansy ungracefully throwing herself onto Draco’s bed, antics he was quite used to after knowing her for so long.

“I’m so sick of walking on eggshells in our own common room,” She whined, a statement none of them disagreed with.

“You know as well as we do that if we do anything about it we’ll get blamed for it since we’re the big bad Slytherins,” Blaise snorted at his own joke and joined Pansy on Draco’s bed.

Draco sighed and sat at his desk, petting Merlin who had appeared out of nowhere, “I’d rather just avoid the trouble, it’s hard enough living with the Golden boy, it wouldn’t be worth it to stir up any trouble.”

A voice from the doorway caused the three of them to spin around, wands out prepared.

“Maybe it would.”

Hermione Granger.

What was she doing here?

“Granger?” The shock in Pansy’s voice was a bit much than was warranted Draco thought but she always had been one for the dramatics.

The bushy haired girl just smiled weakly from the doorway.

“The tension in our year is interrupting us all, and if we don’t do anything about it, it will just escalate.”

The three Slytherins just stared at her, their shock written clearly.

The lack of response from them lead to the Gryffindor rushing to continue her explanation, “You see, it’s not your fault. In fact you have been trying to make up for past mistakes, some people just aren’t willing to get over the old animosity.”

Blaise rolled his eyes, “How the hell do you expect us to make any Gryffindor listen to our plight about how we’re being wronged, they’d just laugh in our face, probably throw in a few punches and hexes, and say we deserved it.”

Vague sounds of agreement sounded from the other two Slytherins.

Granger winces, “I know they aren’t the most… agreeable lot, I suppose it’s a trait of being Gryffindor.”

Pansy snorted and then promptly looked horrified at herself for laughing at something Granger said.

Draco ignored her and looked Granger in the eye, “What are you proposing?”

Granger took a deep breath, “Not anything drastic, not yet. If we do anything big they’ll get suspicious, we just want to warm them to the idea that you’re human.”

Honestly with the way the girl kept skirting around the question she should have been a Slytherin.

“Study with me, Malfoy has an excuse, Zabini and Parkinson, you two can just say you want to study with Malfoy.”

Suddenly her face falls dark, “The school is full of prejudice, the same prejudice that created Voldemort. We fought so hard to defeat him, and now we’re blaming the war on anyone who happens to be in the same house as him.”

All three Slytherins just sat in shock, what she was saying was what they had been saying since the year began, to have someone of such influence to acknowledge it? That would be powerful.

Draco eyed her, still suspicious, “Once the other Lions have warmed up to our presence, if it works, where to from there?”

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, “Well then we have some fun. You know the Gryffindors, they are so utterly oblivious it isn’t funny. We can play on that, and one thing we have on our side? Potions. You’ve all been paired with either Ron, Harry or myself. I’m not naive enough to think that they’ll trust you or even be nice to you, but I do know that for change to happen we need to start at the top, and unfortunately, Harry is the top.

Blaise piped up, “Shouldn’t you feel bad for manipulating your friends like this?” 

Granger nodded, not really paying attention, more lost in her plans, “Normally? Yes I would, but we’re not the only ones being affected, the young ones are being bullied and attacked purely for their house.” Her nose wrinkles, “It’s almost as idiotic as someone being shamed for their blood status.”

The venom in her voice made all three Slytherins flinch.

Draco refused to look at her instead focusing on the cat still in his lap, “We cannot take back what we did, because if we were it would be like we expect you to forgive us for it. But… we did so many bad things to not only you but your friends and loved ones, how can you want to help us?”

Draco dared to look up to see a kind smile on her face, “Because no one deserves to go through the adversity that I did, and if I can help prevent at least one child being bullied for something they can’t even control? Well I’d help a thousand times.”

She breaks her gaze to glance at Pansy quickly, “Besides, if it means we can bury the hostility between us in the process, its worth it.”

Pansy quickly ducks her head, a bright blush spreading across her pale face.

“We’ll do it.” Blaise’s voice stood out against the silence of the dorm, “If we can stop at least one person from the pain we put so many through, we’ll do it.”

A bright smile spread across the Gryffindor’s face, “Let’s make this happen.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well these past few weeks have been hectic as hell, I am so glad the term is almost over.
> 
> I have exams in the next few weeks so I will have limited time to write.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support.

A week later and Draco had expected their arrangement to crumble the next day, they had started sitting in the library together. They didn’t dare sit together in the common room yet, but it was a start. The other two thirds of the golden trio hadn’t yet realised, and if they had they hadn’t said anything which is unlikely for a Gryffindor.

While they hadn’t realised the rest of the school had.

The gossip was running wild as speculations ad to why one of the Golden heroes was sitting with the disgraced Death Eaters. 

It was all that was being spoken about.

Yet somehow Potter was still oblivious, the ass.

The entire point of the plan was to get Potter to notice so he would stop being such a dick to Draco, and the rest of the Slytherins of course. 

No other reason.

Not at all.

Granger walked in to the potions classroom interrupting his inner ramblings, and took her seat beside him.

Surprisingly she had actually beed a really good study mate, she knew almost everything on the subjects, even if the practical side wasn’t always her strong suit. They all had even started helping each other out with their other homework. Pansy and Blaise were trying hard to be nice, an attempt that hadn’t been missed by Granger.

Pansy was being extremely nice to the Gryffindor. Draco understood being nice enough to pass the ruse to the school, but she was laying it on thick. Draco would have to talk to her about her acting skills.

Due to their studying sessions, they had both finished their readings for their current chapter and had started helping one another with their work from other classes.

Slughorn walked out of his office and a hush fell over the room.

“Great news kids,” He announced as if the entirety of the class weren’t legally adults, “I’ve organised a practical lesson today.”

That wasn’t that new of an idea, in fact it was more common that not due to the fact that the lesson was Potions, but hey Slughorn was always an unusual one.

The rest of the class seemed to pick up on this as well seeing as there were quite chuckles flowing through the room.

“Yes yes, I know, thats not unusual, however,” He paused for dramatic affect, creating instead a class full of uninterested students, “today, we’re starting our new assignment outside.”

That, on the other hand, was unusual.

A buzz of excitement filled the room.

“Seeing as it is your last year, I’ve decided to incorporate the everyday uses of the plants around our school grounds. This will be a group project and your partner will be whomever your partner is for the year.”

Draco and Granger turned to each other and smirked, this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce the next stage of their scheme.

As they walked down the corridors Draco’s mind raced with ideas to get Potter’s attention.

***

Harry scowled at Malfoy who was sitting against a tree writing in a notebook.

Slughorn had introduced the assignment, where they would be studying the affects of the plant life on different potions, where each group had a different plant and was tasked to find what changes it made to different potions.

Pansy and himself had started work but really it was too nice a day to be stuck doing work.

Harry’s mind kept drifting to the Quidditch pitch where he knew he could feel the freedom of flying.

The thoughts of Quidditch reminded him of Malfoy who was now staring into the waters of the lake.

It bugged Harry how Hermione and Malfoy seemed to be getting along, they weren’t supposed to get along. They were supposed to fight and for it to end in hexes being thrown and Harry being able to 

A book hitting his arm drew his attention back to Pansy who was scowling at him again, to which he just smiled guiltily in response.

It wasn’t his fault that Malfoy was sitting over there looking like he was, with his dumb shiny blond hair and his glimmering grey eyes as the waters of the lake reflected into them.

“Are you paying attention? What are you staring at?” Pansy tried to follow his line of sight but Harry whipped his head away quickly. 

What Harry didn’t see was the smirk Pansy and Hermione exchanged when they realised where the boy had been looking, or more to the point, who he had been looking at.

When he looked up from his lap he saw a mischievous glint in Pansy’s eyes.

“You know…” She started conversationally, “He’s not such a bad guy anymore.”

Shit, she had seen. “Ma-who?” 

The look he gave him showed she didn’t fall for his foolproof lying.

“Draco,” She continued anyway, “I don’t know about you but being under the control of the Dark Lord changed him, well that and the fact his father is dead, that fucks you up. That could do it you know.”

Harry brow furrowed, “Change what?”

Pansy looked at him like he was an idiot, which he wasn’t, he just took longer to catch on to certain things, “Change how a person sees life, how they see their own actions, past and present, and hell even future. Draco was a prick when we were younger yes but he’s changed, he’s had to, you dont go through everything he went through and not change.”

Harry sat dumbfounded, he hadn’t thought about how Malfoy had been feeling since the end of the war, he knew his father had died shortly after he had been sent to Azkaban but he’s always appeared to be the same old prick as usual from before. 

Maybe he could be more… More what, he was perfectly nice to the Slytherin. Maybe he could start a conversation, hope it doesn’t end in bloodshed.

One step at a time.

“How about we go sit with Granger and Draco, I have some ideas I want to discuss with them.”  
Harry’s immediate reaction was, no. Not only was the look in Pansy’s eyes concerning him but he really didn’t want to be anywhere near Malfoy.

At the thought of him Harry’s eyes gravitated back towards Malfoy where green eyes met grey and a smirk grew on the blond’s face.

Panicked Harry looked back down to his lap, his thoughts raced, why was he look at him? What was with that smirk? Why was he so beautiful? 

What!? 

No! 

Malfoy is not, and will never be, beautiful!

“What is going on with you today, normally we can have some sort of conversation, clearly not.” Pansy packed her books together and stood up, “I’m going over there to join them, if you can pay attention to anything for longer than two seconds, feel free to join me.”

With that she stormed over to the pair.

Harry watched them interact, Hermione and Pansy seemed to get on well, and Malfoy was lounging there with his head thrown back in laughter. That seemed excessive to Harry, Pansy had only been there for a couple of seconds, hardly long enough for such a fabulously funny joke to have been told. 

He must be trying to get his attention, he always did so why would this be any different.

It would explain why he was so fixated by the blond again. Yes, clearly that was why.

Malfoy’s eyes cut to Harry, probably to check he was watching him. Harry glared in response and surprise filtered over Malfoy’s face. Ha, bet he thought Harry was too dumb to figure out his master plan, well the joke is on him.

Harry made up his mind to join them, bet they didn’t expect that. 

Harry walked over to them and plonked himself down right next Malfoy, tossing a carefree smile his way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, remember me?  
Well I'm finally on summer holidays and in the middle of a heat wave, wooo (not).  
So if you don't hear from me in a while I'm either dealing with not being able to write due to my family hanging around all the time ooooorrrr I've been burnt alive with the fires that have caused so many people to have to evacuate. Yikes.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Holidays to all, hope this time of year isn't too stressful on anyone although I know it will be.
> 
> Quick question, could you guys let me know in the comments your opinion: Should I double the length of these chapters? This obviously means chapters will come out less often (I say often but we all know my upload schedule) and will probably hold more plot points in them. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and keeping up the love, You guys are fabulous.
> 
> PS. if anyone wants to chat head down to the comments, due to the fact that I get wayyy too excited anytime someone comments/kudos's I will respond as soon as I see it (which depending on your timezone may be a day or two)
> 
> Okay love you all stay safe <3 <3 <3

After Slughorn made their new assignment an outdoor one Pansy and Harry were sitting on the grass outside. Where else would Harry's thoughts lead but to Draco (who's surprised, honestly these boys). Pansy, sick of an uncooperative Harry (or master schemer, who knows?) joins Hermione and Draco, leaving Harry on his own. Draco's laugh irritated Harry so much that he just /had/ to basically sit on Draco's lap (although we all know it'd be the other way round ;))  
//// Potter.

It was the only thing he could concentrate on.

He was too close, so close he could smell his cologne. The apple spice smell invading his thoughts, yes it was coming up for Christmas but it was only November, no one prepared for it that early.

Draco hadn’t been this close to Potter without them trying to kill each other since the Fiendfire. 

It wasn’t good for Draco’s state of mind.

Sure he had been staring at Potter all lesson but that didn’t mean he wanted the Gryffindor so close he invaded every thought. Although the amount of times he had caught Potter staring at him had been curious. No. It couldn’t mean anything.

When Pansy came over, the first thing she had said was that Potter most likely wouldn’t be joining them, calling him too much of a coward to face Draco in an actual conversation.

The fact relieved Draco but also wounded his ego, the fact that Potter couldn’t stand him enough to join them even just to get his work done.

Until Pansy was proved wrong and the contradictory arse threw himself on the ground next to Draco, invading his personal space and his mind.

He had just started chatting to Granger and Pansy without paying any attention Draco next to him.

No one sits that close to someone you don’t like at all.

Not unless you’re trying to piss them off.

Prick.

With a scowl fixed on his face Draco went back to his work, or at least tried to.

He couldn’t ignore the presence of the other boy sitting next to him.

Why couldn’t he just ignore him? It’s not like they were talking to one another.

The Gryffindor infuriated him, that was all it could be.

“Draco, what’s the paper done this time?” Pansy’s voice broke through his blanket of fury.

He looked up from his page he had been furiously staring at, he hadn’t even realised he’d been doing it.

Pansy and Granger were looking at him with matching expression’s of concern while Potter fixated on something over by the lake, most likely hoping to avoid being apart of the conversation.

“M’fine,” he grumbled turning to look in the opposite direction to Potter.

“Merlin, why can’t you two get along? You don’t even try to talk! You live in the same room for Godric’s sake.” Granger’s eyes blazed with fury, “If your animosity remains then the whole year will remain in divide, and its up to you two imbeciles to sort it out.”

With that she stood and stormed off, Pansy stood, “I think I’ll go make sure she’s okay, don’t kill each other whilst I’m gone.”

And with that it was just him and Potter, everyone else having left to go up to the castle.

The two sat there awkwardly, neither one willing to be the first to break the silence.

“I-”

“Should we-”

The both began at the same time and then immediately stopped.

Draco scowled at Potter’s hollow laugh.

“We’re not affecting everyone as much as she said are we?” Potter asking him a genuine question? What was going on?

“We can’t be, no one pays that much attention to us. She’s just being dramatic, its probably Pansy’s influence.”  
The laugh that escaped from Potter shocked him and filled with a sense of joy that Draco loathed to feel.

A few snowflakes started falling, Draco looked up at the sky to see the white specks as they fell.

“I suppose I’m going to head up to the castle. I’ll catch you later Malfoy.” With that the Gryffindor ran up towards the castle, Draco’s eyes not willing to leave the retreating figure.

Gryffindors were weird.

A flicker of doubt ran through Draco, was if Granger was right? The disrupt between the houses that he complained about would be his own fault. No that can’t be it, there’s always been a divide between the houses. Slytherins have always been painted as the villains, wasn’t that how Voldemort came to power in the first place?

As Draco made his way back up to the castle he thought of all the Slytherins in the castle. So many of them were being bullied because of the prejudice the rest of the school held.

Draco wasn’t unaware of the irony of the situation, with the way he treated the muggle borns and now the way his house was being treated.

He couldn’t do anything about the past, the future however he could change how he thought of people, and with Granger’s plan maybe he could make something worthwhile of this year.

He walked into the common room only to find Weasley and Blaise standing nose to nose, the aggression pouring off them. 

“Get the fuck out of my face you prick,” Weasley growled as he balled Blaise’s shirt in his hand, bringing the other man even closer to him, contradicting his own words.

“Try me you ginger freak,” Despite the palpable tension between the two, they were pressing closer and closer. Something Draco worried would end in one way, a trip to the hospital wing and an angry McGonagall.

“Hey wow, come on guys lets back away.” To Draco’s surprise Potter was the first to try and put a stop to the rising tension.

However if the Golden Boy was looking for self preservation, getting in the path of an angry Blaise wasn’t the most intelligent option, although for Potter it’d make sense with his impulsiveness.

“Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it Potty?” Blaise stalked up to Potter and loomed over the smaller man.

“You gonna tell me what I can and cannot do? Or are you going to send Malfoy here to the hospital wing again?” He flung his finger at me without turning away from Potter. “We all know it Saviour, you may preach that house unity shit. But everyone knows you don’t believe it. There are eleven-year-olds who refuse to leave the dormitory outside of classes, some wont even go to meals, purely because anytime they leave that room they are hexed within an inch of their life for a war they weren’t even at school for.”

The expression painted across Potter’s face was one of horror, but Blaise wasn’t finished, no he was far from done. “Do you know, we are months into the school year and I know for a fact Draco has been in the hospital wing at least twice a week?” 

Potter’s face turned to Draco’s, with such clear pity in his eyes that Draco scowled and turned away, but he felt Potter’s gaze remain fixated on him even as Blaise continued speaking.

“How can you say we need to back away when we’re the only ones even fucking aware of what’s happening, let alone fighting to end it.” 

The entire room was silent, the Erumpent in the room had finally been addressed. Anymore from Blaise and his entire argument would be written off as unwarranted anger.

Draco spoke just loud enough for his voice to be heard, “Blaise, you’re points been made.”

Recognition flashed through his eyes and he backed away from Potter, instead flinging himself onto a couch.

“Malfoy.” Potter’s voice caused Draco’s attention to immodesty focus back on the raven haired Gryffindor.

Potter stuck out his hand, causing shock to filter through the blond.

“McGonagall said we should have a fresh start, so I want to be the first to take this seriously,” what he was implying dawned in Draco’s mind, his awe of the situation only being constrained from bleeding onto his face by his eighteen years of Malfoy conditioning. “I’m Harry Potter, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The clear mirror to Draco’s initial introduction eight years ago shining clearly.

Draco forced his body to unfreeze, he clasped his hand into Potter’s, the boy’s trembling obvious when their hands were clasped. “Draco Malfoy, believe me the pleasure is all mine.”

Draco was the first to release his hand, and made his way to their dorm. He was at the base of the stairs, the eyes of the whole room focused on his movements. Locking eyes with Potter he inclined his head to upstairs, “care to join me?”

Potter nodded and followed him up the stairs.

The second they left a flood of noise erupted from the next room.

Draco turned to Potter a bewildered with the rest of their year.

Potter’s matching expression coaxed a laugh to rip free from Draco.

Who would have thought Potter would be the one to cause it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying having a little respite, I sure am.
> 
> Still not loving the heat that is plaguing every waking (and sleeping) moment.
> 
> Oh well what can you do (besides end global warming)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter

So lately a lot has been going down between our two favourite disasters, besides the usual staring and bickering, these two finally stood up and put a stop to the fighting (*cough cough* sexual tension) between Ron and Blaise. I'm proud of them honestly

/////

Shit.

Shit shitty fucking shit.

Harry liked Malfoy.

Nonononono.

That couldn’t happen.

Suddenly every moment that had happened in the last few months fit. Every time Harry’s eyes landed on the blond and wouldn’t leave him. Every time Malfoy’s laugh had captivated him. Every goddamn time that Harry had started a fight just to be near him.

It made no sense.

How could Harry Potter, arch rival and known nemesis of Draco Malfoy, have feelings for him. None of it seemed right.

He wouldn’t have realised it either, but Malfoy just had to go and act like a rational human being for once in his goddamn life. 

When he turned back to look at Harry, his face a mirror image of the emotions he was feeling, then to erupt into beautiful, joyous laughter? It cause every emotion the Gryffindor had to come to light, and suddenly he realised just what his feelings were.

It was more intense than he had felt before with either Ginny or Cho. Seeing the blond happy made his heart soar and his head ache at how beautiful he was.

What should he do?

Should he tell Ron and Hermione?

Most likely they would be confused and not understand any of Harry’s feelings.

It’s not like they’d ever liked a rival.

Malfoy continued up the stairs as if Harry’s entire world hadn’t just been turned on its axis.

When Harry didn’t follow he turned around, his furrowed brow creating wrinkles in his otherwise unblemished skin.

“Come on Potter, I know I said you were slow but I didn’t mean it literally.”

Harry just smirked, “So you don’t think I’m dumb?”

The blush that covered Malfoy’s face was worth it, “W-well I suppose you’d have to have some sort of brains to defeat the dark lord.”

“Or a Hermione,” The jab at himself did the trick as Malfoy chuckled before starting back up the stairs.

By the time they made it to their room, all the bravado Harry felt in the common room had disappeared.

Harry scooped Merlin up and sat on his bed to cuddle him, hoping it would distract him from the other boy who was perched awkwardly on the edge of his bed. 

“You know I don’t hate you right?” Malfoy’s voice was so small Harry almost missed it.

“You don’t?”

“No, and I haven’t for a long while either.”

That couldn’t be true, “Then why-?”

Malfoy raised his head, dazzling grey eyes catching Harry’s, “Because it’s what was expected. From the war, from my family, hell even from you.”

Well he wasn’t wrong.

“If you had said something-?”

Wow Malfoy really had mastered the look that made Harry feel like an idiot in one tiny glance, “Would you have believed me? Or would you have thought I was up to some scheme or something?”

Harry opened his mouth to counter, only to shut it again when he realised the blond was right.

Silence fell over the room, but Harry’s thoughts were leading him to the one thing he knew he needed to do.

“I’m sorry,” in the corner of his eye he saw the other boy’s head whip up.

“I’m sorry about 6th year, I didn’t know what that curse did and it was dumb of me to cast it.”

Malfoy looked horrified, “Why did you cast a spell without knowing what it was.” He abruptly cut himself off, “No thats not the point. I forgave you for that long ago.”

Malfoy looked at Harry with an expression so deep it made Harry’s heart swell, “I don’t hold any grudges on you. We just need to move on and fix our school.”

Harry smiled, “I couldn’t agree more.”

———————-

Who knew how much you would share to someone who until a few hours was your rival.

He and Malfoy had been lounging on Harry’s bed talking about everything and anything. Anything and everything except the war, topics like that couldn’t be touched the first time they started getting along. That was one quick way to send a friendship down the drain.

Malfoy had been inching closer to Harry for a while, until he sat on Harry’s bed and stole Merlin’s attention. The traitorous cat had up and left Harry the second the other wizard sat on the bed.

Never before had Harry been envious of a bloody cat, but as Merlin rolled and purred under the onslaught of petting Malfoy was giving him, Harry couldn’t help but stare wistfully at Malfoy’s hands as they expertly twisted through the kitten’s thick fur.

Harry’s eyes hadn’t left the blond for their entire conversation, following the sharp lines the shadows from the falling sun created along his cheek line. How Harry hadn’t noticed his beauty long ago escaped him.

Suddenly the door flung open, interrupting the silence that had fallen, causing both boys to jump out of their skin and Merlin the jump off Malfoy’s lap.

Malfoy turned and glared at the intruder, something that left Harry trying to hold back his laughter.

It was Seamus standing out of breath at the door way, most likely he had sprinted up to their room and had sorely underestimated just how many stairs there were.

“Yes Finnigan?” Malfoy’s haughty tone, something that would previously pissed him off to no end, now left him with goosebumps trailing his skin.

He motioned for them to give him a second, and a few deep breaths later he jumped up straight, his eyes glistening with mischief.

“So we found a few bottles of fire whiskey and as a little apology for being jackasses we’re going to do a few party games and such. You wanna join?”

Malfoy instantly started refusing, “I doubt your Gryffindors want me down there, so I-”

Before Harry could argue otherwise Seamus cut him off, “Hardly, and seeings as you two are the instigators for this you are technically obliged to go.”  
Malfoy huffed out a small “fine,” and reluctantly stood up to head downstairs.

Seamus whooped and fist pumped the air before running back downstairs, apparently forgetting what he just went through running up them.

Malfoy turned around looking bewildered, “You’ve lived with this for the past seven years? No wonder all you Gryffindors are so reckless, his influence must be rubbing off on you.”

Harry just laughed, “I highly doubt it’s just him, none of us seem to have much regard for our own wellbeing.”

Malfoy just shrugged, “Not me who said it.” Something seems to cross Malfoy’s mind, “How does he think this is a good reason to get drunk?”

Harry just shook his head, “Seamus finds any excuse to get wasted, it always leads to Dean taking care of him and he’s just too big a sucker.”

And with that they left the room and headed downstairs, bracing themselves for the onslaught sure to follow them.


	13. Chapter 13

Too many drinks.

Any night with Seamus leads to drinking too much.

The entire time Harry was hardly there, he was staring at Malfoy who was sitting on the opposite side of the circle. 

The circle consisted of the entirety of their year’s Gryffindors and Slytherins along with a majority of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Somehow Ginny and Luna had somehow gotten wind of the happenings and had joined them.

Someone had the foresight to move the couches out of the way, allowing the group to sit in a massive circle in front of the fire.

Harry hadn’t intended to drink, but having the firelight lighting up Malfoy’s face caused him to grasp the bottle every time it came past him.

Malfoy however refused the bottle every time it passed him, in fact he hardly participated. He sat next to Parkinson and Zabini, while he smiled when a particularly funny dare was completed he still sat quietly, barely there.

It was hours later and many rounds of Truth or Dare, where Seamus had been dared to strip and run starkers past Filch’s office, Zabini had to share the details to his first kiss, Hannah Brown had to sneak into the kitchens and bake muffins for everyone and more. Harry had mostly escaped unscathed, to Ginny’s apparent disappointment. She watched him the entire night from her station leaning against Luna who was absently braiding her hair. Every time he ripped his eyes from Malfoy he would see her out of the corner of his eye smirking, cogs whirring in her brain so loud he could hear even from as far away as he was.

Luckily she aimed her dares at Ron instead of Harry, making Ron share embarrassing stories from when they were younger, apparently giving Harry a break before she would inevitably interrogate him later.

It was when Dean had to throw a cream pie at Neville he pulled his eyes away from Malfoy for only a minute, but when he looked back the blond was nowhere to be seen. 

So in the commotion of cleaning Neville up Harry crossed the circle to Parkinson.

“Where’d Malfoy go?”

Parkinson instantly raised a brow, “Why do you care?”

Flustered Harry stuttered out, “I- I don’t, it’s just-, he was here now he isn’t.”

She beams at him, a Fire whiskey induced flush covering her cheeks, “Just messing with ya, Draco’s never been good at holding his liquor. He headed out, probably to throw up on a statue or something.”  
Harry furrowed his brow in confusion, “Malfoy didn’t-” he stopped himself, “I’m gonna go check that he’s alright.”

With that he stood and stumbled his way out of the common room.

“You do that Golden Boy!” She called out after him.

He stumbled through the corridors, in hindsight he probably should have brought the map, but he was to drunk to properly function and instead wandered around the school, looking for a glint of pale hair.

Harry wandered for what felt like hours, with no sight of the other boy. It was only when he heard voices down the end of a corridor he paused to see what was happening.

It was what looked to be two 6th year Gryffindor’s, a 5th year Ravenclaw and a 7th year Hufflepuff. 

All of them were crowded around a figure who had fallen to the ground, even from how far away he was Harry could tell nothing good was going down. 

One of them raised their leg to kick the fallen figure and Harry felt his anger burn away the alcohol still in him.

He quietly made his way to the group, but when he caught a glance of the almost white hair from his spot on the ground Harry saw red.

One of the kids spotted Harry and smiled, causing the other two to turn to him.

“Harry! How are you?” The Gryffindor beamed at him.

Harry however wasn’t happy at all.

Ignoring the question he asked, “What are you doing?”  
Apparently reminded of the blond on the floor he sneered, “What needs to be done, this prick doesn’t deserve to be back at school when so many others can’t because of him.”  
He punctuated his words with a kick to Malfoy’s side, causing the injured boy the raise his head and look Harry in the eye, exposing the blood dripping of his face.

Harry felt his magic surge, beyond his own control, it was all he could do to try and reel it in.

The students, who had previously looked so proud of themselves, looked at Harry with pure fear in their eyes.

“How dare you.” Harry looked each of them in the eye, his disgust for each of them plainly visible, “How dare you hurt another student. What do you think we fought a war for?” He implored, the one closest to him just shrugged.

“To kill Voldemort?” The Ravenclaw answered from behind Malfoy, who had flinched at the name.

“We fought a war to fight prejudice, and while yes that meant eliminating that monster, we didn’t just fight to kill him. We cannot go about blaming others for his actions, spreading the prejudice that created Voldemort.” 

“What’s the point in fighting if you’re just going to go around and ensure more people are ostracised and blamed for actions that weren’t your own?”

They all shuffled and looked at their shoes, one Gryffindor looked up at him and unsurely said, “But Slytherin’s are evil.”

Harry barely contained his rage, “That is utter bullshit and you know that yourself. How would you feel if everyone started blaming your house for all the issues in our society? What if people refused you from a job because you were a Gryffindor?”

“Evil isn’t a trait of Slytherin, just like good grades don’t make a Ravenclaw, and bullheadedness isn’t inherently Gryffindor.”

“Now go, before I report all of you to Headmistress McGonagall, because believe me, she wont let you off with this.”

The four students scampered down the corridor and out of Harry’s sight.

It was only then when he kneeled next to Malfoy.

“Come on lets get you to Pomfrey.”

Harry made to stand up but Malfoy didn’t move.

“W-why did you help me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Those people were being dicks and no one deserves that.”

Malfoy muttered something and just stared at the floor.

“Sorry, I missed that, what did you say?”

“I’m going back to the dorm.” Well that was certainly longer than what he said last time, but oh well.

“But you have to go to Madam Pomfrey, you could be seriously hurt.”

Malfoy looked at him, his silver eyes flashing with anger. “I didn’t ask for your help, so piss off.”

Harry was taken aback but recovered his cool quickly, “Well lucky I don’t listen to you much, lets get you up to the dorm.”

And with that Harry snaked his arm under Malfoy’s arms and helped him up before slowly heading to their room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is about double the length of my normal chapters, whoops. (Although you may prefer this length, chuck me a comment letting me know)
> 
> And while I know it feels a bit higilty pigilty that's because Draco is a goddamn mess.
> 
> However, if this is too hard to read, please let me know and I'll shuffle it enough to be readable.
> 
> Despite all of that I am actually proud of this chapter, as I covered quite a few points from my plan.
> 
> And I have a certain direction for this story although it may not seem that way.
> 
> I'll stop rambling, please enjoy.

I do.

I don’t know who Potter is fooling, but I deserve it.

I deserve every hex, every kick, every time my blood is spilled I know I deserve it. I know that it is my fault that it’s happening, that all those people are dead.

There’s no point in fighting it, without me they would have never gotten into the castle, no matter what the Dark Lord said. 

It was my fault so many people we tortured and killed.

The only thing I’m grateful for is that Potter didn’t hear me, if he had his heroic little soul wouldn’t be able to stand it, wouldn’t be able to comprehend that not all people deserve a second chance.

“Let’s get you up to the dorm,” the words echoed through his head, obtrusively taking up space that would ordinarily be taken up by comprehensive thoughts. 

Potter helped him walk back to their room, something that seemed to short circuit his brain.

The feel of Potter’s arm around him sent strange shivers down his spine, must be a disgust reaction to having the Chosen One so close to him.

Draco looked up from the point when Potter’s arm met his skin to see the statue that guarded their common room, he must have been so focused on Potter that he missed the entire journey.

That or he was hit harder than he thought.

They walked in, the fear that anyone was still up making Draco’s heart beat fast, but luckily for him it seemed the rest of their year had gone to bed, or in the case of a few, passed out on the couches.

Draco winced, that wouldn’t be fun to wake up to in the morning.

Potter lead Draco to his bed and helped him onto it.

Potter perched awkwardly on the end, “Sorry, I’m not any good at healing charms or I’d help you out, and I doubt you want me to call Hermione in?”

He posed the end of the sentence as a question but they both knew the answer to it.

“No Potter, really I’m fi-” He cut himself off because of Merlin who had jumped up onto Draco’s stomach before curling up and promptly falling asleep right there.

As the cat’s purrs vibrated through his body he felt the pain in the bruised areas lessen, and the blood trickling from his nose stop.

“Wha-?” There was no mistaking it, the cat was somehow healing him.

“I don’t, I have any idea how that’s happening.” The wonder in Potter’s voice made Draco look up, seeing the expression of pure awe made Draco’s heart clench for no reason. Must be the side affects to the cats storage ability to heal.

Draco shifted the cat so he could unbutton his shirt to inspect he bruises which had disappeared almost entirely.

He looked back up to Potter who’s face had fallen, he looked so dejected that Draco thought he might cry.

“Malfoy?”  
Potter looked him square in the eye, tears brimming, threatening to spill. Draco sat up, scared he would have to run and get Granger or something.

“I am so sorry, I really didn’t know what the spell did but I-”

Oh. The scars.

“Look Potter, it’s okay. For everything I did that year, I deserved it.”

Potter furrowed his brow, “No one deserves that,” Draco opens his mouth to interject but Potter cut him off, “No. No one deserves it. I don’t care what you’re about to say, because it’s true. Except like three specific people, no one deserves that.” 

Potter laughs at himself but Draco just frowns, “Was my father one of those people?”

Shit. He hadn’t meant to say that, sure he had thought it, but he really didn’t want to start a fight right now.

Instead of fighting back, as he would have done in the past, he sat on the end of Draco’s bed and looked at him with kindness in his eyes.

“I am sorry to hear about your fathers passing.”

“Why? You hated each other, and rightly so, he tried to kill you.”

Potter laughed, “If I held a grudge against everyone who had tried to kill me at some point in time I wouldn’t have anyone.”

Draco knew Potter meant it as a quip but the intense sadness that was held with those words settled on Draco’s heart. Here he was, the Boy Who Lived Twice, their Saviour, the wizarding world’s Chosen One, and yet, he had gone through so much, been hurt by so many people, Draco included. Hell he had been hurt by his own best friends so many times as well. The one person out of all of them who deserved to be loved unconditionally, yet here he was, with cuts so deep he didn’t even feel them anymore.

“Potter?”

In his peripheral vision he saw Potter raise his head to look at him, but Draco refused to look up from Merlin who was silently staring back at him with his shockingly green eyes.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry, for everything. I know it’s no excuse but I was a young entitled brat and I see that now. I’m just sorry I had to hurt so many people to see that. I’m sorry I followed him, and that I was too scared to stand against him or my family. I’m sorry I have this marking my arm for the rest of my life.” He pulled his sleeve back to expose the hideous skull tattoo that hadn’t moved since the day the slit-nosed freak died. “I just- I wish I had realised sooner, then maybe we would have been able to be friends, and while we need to keep up appearances for the rest of the school, I understand why we can’t, and why you would never forgive me, why I don’t deserve ever your forgiveness.”

A warm hand settled on Draco’s knee making him look up at the other boy, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill.

“Oh Draco, you deserve every bit of forgiveness I can give you. Even if you don’t feel like you deserve forgiveness, it is the least I can give you. What you did? What you went through? Wasn’t your fault. You were forced to do bad things Draco, but that doesn’t make you a bad person.”

Potter’s hand is still on my knee, and without realising it I had placed my hand on top of his, curling my pointed fingers around his sturdy hand.

“Before Hogwarts I lived with my Aunt, my Mum’s sister, her husband and her son. They treated me as a slave, refusing to give me food for days on end if I did anything wrong. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs and I would be locked in at night. I was told that my parents were worthless and that my father was the reason they had both been killed. Until I met Hagrid I didn’t know magic was real or how my parents had actually died. If I had let this distain I hold for them control me, I wouldn’t have been able to defeat Voldemort, nor would I have been anything like who I am now.”

“Our experiences don’t define us. The person we become because of them does. The fact that you’re apologising to me shows just how much you’ve grown. Can you imagine that pompous eleven year old would never have accepted fault for anything, I know that better than anyone.”

“And Draco, despite what you might think, everything I said down in the common room the other day was entirely true. I want to be your friend, not for the sake of the school, not for anybody else, but because I want to get to know you. I want you to be someone I care about, and I know that won’t take much.”

Potter want’s to be my friend? Why would he share that with me. Why would he want anything to do with a Death Eater.

Draco looked down at where their hands were intertwined and freaked out.

Quickly he stood, meaning Merlin fell out of his lap with a disgraced mewl, and he sprinted from the room, thoughts racing through his mind, all of them about Potter.

Pansy. She would be able to help. While boys weren’t strictly allowed into the girls dormitory, it was no longer impossible, as they were all adults and could legally do what they wanted.

He found the door to Pansy’s room and knocked frantically.

After some shuffling and talking from the other side of the door a weary Granger opened the door, her fuzzy hair sticking up every which way.

“Yes?”

“I need to talk to Pansy.” When she looked unlikely to budge he added, “please.” While he hadn’t meant for the word to come out so fragile and broken, it worked as Granger stood aside allowing the boy in.

He instantly went to Pansy who was applying something to her face.

She looked at him in the mirror, her annoyance quickly morphing to concern and she saw his panicked face.

She turned and looked at him, “What’s happened? I thought Potter went to get you? Did he not find you?”

He shook his head, not trusting his voice to come out strong enough.

Instead he crumbled onto her bed and held his head in his hands.

Pansy instantly came over and wrapped her arms around the shaking boy.

“Shh, you’re okay. Just let it out hun.” Her warm familiar voice coaxed the tears to finally fall.

If his face hadn’t been buried into Pansy’s shoulder then he would have seen Granger sitting carefully down on the floor in front of them, her worried eyes trained on the boy.

How long they sat there for Draco didn’t know. All he did know was that he was safe with his friend right there.

They stayed in that position until Draco’s sobs reduced to the occasional hiccup and his breathing had slowed.

Pansy pulled back and looked at Draco, “Can you talk yet?”  
He slowly nodded, he didn’t want to yet but he knew Pansy would worry if he didn’t tell her why he was breaking apart.

“I- I stepped out the common room to take a breather and some people from younger years found me.” He started speaking but quickly dissolved into ramblings as he tried to recount his night. “I was in a corridor and they started hexing me and punching and kicking me. And out of nowhere Harry appeared and he blew off his rocket at how they were acting.” The girls looked at each other surprised this use of Harry’s name. 

“A- and I was bleeding, he wanted to take me to Madam Pomfrey’s but last time I was there she said that if I was attacked again she would go to McGonagall. So I started to just go back to the dorm, and he stepped in and helped me up there. We got into the dorm and he laid me down on my bed and Merlin jumped up and curled up on my chest and suddenly all my pain disappeared. He somehow healed me.” This caused Granger’s eyebrows to raise so high they almost morphed into her hairline.

“And then I opened my shirt to look at the bruises and he started apologising for 6th year and I accidentally brought up my father and then we were both apologising for everything and he said he forgave me for everything.” By this point Draco had started sobbing again, his words hard to understand through the tears. “He told me about some stuff from his childhood and then said he wanted to be my friend. I wanted it so much, I didn’t know what to do. So I just ran, I couldn’t be there with him with everything I had wanted since I can remember coming true. It felt like a trick.”

Granger’s eyes had widened further somehow, “He told you about his childhood?”

Draco just nodded, trying to bring his emotions back under control.

“Wow he must really trust you, we only heard about what happened at the end of third year.”

Draco’s fury rose it’s head again, commandeering his emotions once more, “He cant trust me! I don’t deserve his trust! His forgiveness! He should hate me! I hurt him! It was because of me that the Weasel’s brother died!” His knees weakened and he fell to the floor, “So many people dead because of me. So many dead.”

Pansy and Granger looked at each other bewildered, the boys didn’t know what to feel, and it was wreaking havoc within him.

Pansy gingerly rubbed a hand up and down his spine“Hey hun, its okay, you can stay here for the night if you’d like.”

He didn’t raise head from where it was placed on the floor, “Where would I sleep?”

“You can take my bed, I’ll share with Hermione for the night.”

With his head down he missed the wink Pansy gave the blushing Gryffindor.

He sat up and eyed Hermione, “Are you okay with that?”

She rolled her eyes, “Draco I don’t mind one bit, stay here as long as you need okay? You’re no intrusion.”

For the first time that night Draco took an unweighted breath.

He didn’t have to face Potter.

He’d be fine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not all that happy with this chapter but I am happy to have some more Golden Trio time.

Harry didn’t know what he had done wrong.

One minute they had been talking, sure the topics were sensitive but he seemed calm, and the next Draco ran from the room.

He held his hand.

It had been on a whim, he had wanted to comfort the other boy so much. He had been sitting there looking miserable, yet he was so beautiful, the way the light from the candles flickered against his skin creating deep shadows that accentuated the lines of his face. So he reached out and placed his hands over his, rubbing his thumb against the tense skin.

He’d hardly been able to keep himself together.

But all of a sudden Draco stood up and ran from the room, leaving Harry feeling hollow.

Harry didn’t know what to do, where would Draco have gone? 

He ended up trying to go to bed and putting the situation from his mind, but as he laid there he couldn’t bring himself to rip his eyes from the door.

Even with Merlin cuddled into him he couldn’t relax enough to sleep.

Hour later, after the sun had risen and Harry had pulled himself from his bed, the door creaked open and Draco walked in.

Harry had been in the shower at the time so when he entered the room to find Draco buttoning up a fresh shirt he froze with shock for a second, before retaining composure and making his way over to the blond.

“Draco, I-“

The boy turned to him and, with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, stopped him.

“Potter please don’t apologise, I instead apologise for acting rashly.”

Harry’s jaw dropped at the needless apology from the Slytherin, although before he could explain how it wasn’t necessary the other boy stood and made mention of being late to breakfast even though breakfast had only just begun.

It took him a few minutes to realise he had just been staring at an empty doorway, and only Ron filling it brought him back to the present.

“You right mate? Come on let’s head down, I think Hermione’s already down there.”

He had been right, Hermione was at the table already and she was sitting next to Parkinson. 

Ron turned to look at him, his question easily readable in his eyes.

Harry just shrugged and tentatively sat opposite them, eyeing Parkinson who nodded a hello to him. 

Zabini appeared by Parkinson’s side and sat next to her, “Guess a night of drinking and games leads to sitting with the Golden Trio in the morning, who knew.”

Harry had forgotten that had only been last night, so much had happened and it felt like so long ago he had been drinking.

Harry tensed at his dry delivery but Hermione just laughed, “Who would’ve thought.”

Parkinson and Zabini proceeded to have what looked like a silent conversation consisting of raised eyebrows and eye-rolls. 

With a final nod from Zabini, he turned to Ron and I, “So what do Gryffindors generally talk about at the breakfast table.”

This prompted Ron to launch into a spiel about the Cannons latest match. Quickest way to win Ron over: talk about Quidditch.

The rest of the meal went on without anything interesting happening, but Harry couldn’t sit still.

His eyes were trained on the door the whole time, mostly he didn’t join in with the laughter floating around him. 

Hermione and Parkinson were hitting it off and even Ron seemed to be begrudgingly getting along with Zabini.

But Harry couldn’t relax. Draco had said he’d be at breakfast, and with the attack last night, he couldn’t help but worry.

“Are you okay Harry? You look exhausted.” Hermione’s concerned tone cut through the haze of his focus.

“Guess he drunk more than he thought,” Zabini turned and cocked an eyebrow at him, “Or are you a light weight?”

Harry just rolled his eyes, “No I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

Hermione and Parkinson shared a knowing look that Harry couldn’t understand.

Harry sat staring at the door for the rest of the meal.

However Draco didn’t turn up for breakfast.

***

Draco trusted Pansy wouldn’t inform the others as to his reasons for not appearing at breakfast.

He just couldn’t face Potter.

It wasn’t that he was scared, no hardly, he just couldn’t be around someone who trusted so easily.

Potter.

Who wanted to be his friend according to him.

Was he wrong for dismissing the boy? What if he was being genuine?

No, he had to stay true.

Potter didn’t want to be his friend, he just thinks he wants to because of all the talk of inter-house unity.

Ever the hero, Potter just wants what he thinks is best for the school.

Draco couldn’t be someone else’s pawn again, never again.

Especially not to someone he had despised for so long.

The best course of action is to just avoid him when possible.

Yes, that was the best thing to do.

It’d be easy right? 

It’s not like Potter had any reason to go out of his way to be near him.

***

It was killing him.

Obviously Harry _ had _ overstepped the mark, because now Draco was ignoring him.

It’s not like Harry was stalking him again, he just happened to take the same route as him to classes and the great hall. Besides they lived in the same room, it’s not like he could just not be near him.

But Draco refused to talk to him, and if he had to it would be with trained politeness.

It was infuriating.

It made no sense, Harry was being nothing but nice, yet Draco avoided him more than one avoided Nick’s Deathday Party.

It was one day after class when Harry was with Hermione and Ron in his room, Draco probably hiding from him in the study when the blond came up in conversation.

For all the time that Draco had been ignoring him he had been thinking over whether or not he tells them about his crush.

His immediate thought was to tell them, they hardly kept anything from each other, but then he wasn’t sure what their reactions would be, after all Ron still didn’t like the blond.

In the end he settled on telling them, he needed help after all, and if he couldn’t trust the closest people in his life who could he?

He was set on telling them, yet as he tried to work up the courage he found the words got stuck in his throat.

“Guys?” He pushed the word out, no going back.

They both fell silent and turned to look at him.

He took a deep breath and rushed out the words, “I-I think I like Malfoy.”

They both just continued to look at him.

“What?”

They looked at each other before bursting out with laughter.

“Hey!” He was trying not to get cut, he knew it wasn’t believable but it was true, they didn’t need to laugh. “I know it’s hard to grasp but”

Hermione cut him off, struggling to her words out through her giggles, “No, no, thats not it.”

She came over from where she was sitting at his desk, and sat on his bed, running her hand up and down his lower calf soothingly.

“We thought you knew.”

Well that certainly wasn’t what he was expecting her to come out with.

He spluttered, “You what?”

“Mate, we’re known for years. To be truthful we thought he was your gay awakening.” Ron looked so calm as he said it.

“You’ve what? Years? How? I didn’t like him years ago.” Years? That couldn’t be right. Gay awakening? Yeah right.

“Harry, you can still be interested in someone if you don’t like them.” Hermione shared a little look with Ron, “and honestly we thought that was why you two hated each other so much, it was covering up something.”

“Covering up something? How when I only just realised how I feel?”

They both gave him an uncannily similar look, “You often don’t realise, well anything to be honest.”

“Mate you are the most oblivious person I know.”

Harry made an offended choking sound.

“Don’t do that Harry, we aren’t wrong.”

Harry’s shoulders sagged, but he perked up when he remembered something.

“So, you’re not against it?”

“Hardly, in fact now that you’ve grown up I think you two would make quite a good couple.”

Ron laughed, “Yeah but good luck bagging that one, he’s as cold as anyone I know.”

Harry murmured in agreement before proceeding to tell them everything that happened yesterday.

They’d figure out something, after all he had Hermione on his side, and if she couldn’t create a plan no one could.


	16. Chapter 16

So he may have been wrong.

They stayed up late into the night trying to figure out something, but before they could Draco came into the room to get ready for bed.

The other two thirds dispersed quickly after that, after some pointed head nodding towards the other boy.

Harry worked up the courage to talk to him as opened his mouth to do so, Draco sharply pulled the curtains around his bed closed and turned the lights off on his side of the room.

Fine. If he’s going to be like that, then Harry’s not even going to bother.

Easy, right?

***

Something has changed with Potter.

Instead of trying to engage Draco in conversation as they dressed, the Gryffindor rushed through his morning routine and was out of the room even before Draco had gotten out of the shower.

“What’s up with him?” He asked Merlin before he left the room, “He’s being a bit moody huh? Wonder if it’s my fault.”

The cat just purred in response, butting his head into Draco’s hand.

“Helpful input, thank you.”

He had been avoiding the Great Hall recently, opting instead to eat in the kitchens, but he was missing his morning chats with his friends and if Potter was ignoring him today he’d probably be able to avoid talking to him.

When he reached the Great Hall he looked for his friends at their normal spot only to find them sitting on the opposite end of the table with the Gryffindors.

Not just any Gryffindors, the Golden bloody Trio.

He slid into the seat next to Pansy, which was free due to Blaise sitting next to Weasley, of free will it appeared.

Strange.

When he sat down everyone paused their conversations to look at him.

“Yes? Is there an issue?”

Pansy eyed him carefully, but it was Granger who answered, “It’s just that you haven’t joined us at meals for a while.”

He trailed his eyes up and down the table, inspecting the members of each side, “Yes so it seems. Speaking of, how long has everyone been chatting like a happy family?”

“Pretty much since the drinking night, turns out you Slytherin its aren’t all that bad.” Weasley, talking to him, like he wasn’t a speck of dirt on his shoe? What happened?

“So pretty much since I stopped going to meals, I understand.” His eyes caught on Potter who was gaping at him like an idiot, “Would you prefer if I left again, I wouldn’t want to be the one getting in the way of all this inter-house unity.”

Pansy put a hand on his arm, “Don’t be silly Draco. We were simply surprised that you chose to join us since you haven’t for literal weeks.”

Everyone eventually went back to their conversations, and Draco was even included in Pansy and Hermione’s.

He actually felt comfortable, something he hadn’t felt since coming back for his final year.

***

Malfoy actually started joining them for meals again, he would sit in Blaise’s previously vacated spot next to Pansy, and would enter in conversation with Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and on occasion Ron.

It was strange seeing Malfoy laugh freely with Hermione and Pansy, who, along with Blaise, Harry had gotten closer to over the course of the past few weeks. 

Although seeing him like that was strange it was also relieving, he had been so reclusive over these last few weeks, so seeing have fun with friends was quite nice.

Every now and then he would straighten up, his expression sobering, as he darted his eyes about the room. Maybe checking to see if anyone was observing him not acting like the Slytherin Prince should? Would his parents have scolded him for having fun? That does seem like something they would do.

Anytime, however, that Draco met his eyes, he would duck his head and remove himself from the conversation for a bit, before something sparked his attention and he emphatically entered the conversation again.

One day, he was walking with Ron on their way to the library to grab Hermione for lunch.

They had been discussing their charms homework, well Harry was listening as Ron complained about the amount they were given.

“It’s like Flitwick decided ‘They are redoing the year, so lets make the amount of work completely unreasonable!’” 

Harry just snorted, “I don’t think thats the exact line of thought but it sounds close enough.”

They opened a door to a secret passage that would lead them directly to the back of the library, old to find two figures huddled close in the hidden hallway.

It took Harry a second to process the fuzzy hair that was pushed against the wall was Hermione and that the short black bob belonged to Pansy, and then another second to realise they had been making out before he and Ron arrived.

“Hermione?!” Ron spluttered, “Pansy? What were you?”

Hermione blushed a shade of red Harry had never seen before on her, but Pansy just leaned on her shoulder and rolled her eyes at the red head.

“You cannot be that dense.”

Ron glowered at the floor and kicked a nonexistent rock.

“How long has this been going on?” Harry asked the only question that was forming in his mind.

“It started a few days before the drinking night.” Hermione’s blush was lessening from the startling red Harry didn’t think was healthy, but it remained pink enough for Harry to see it against her dark skin even in the shadows of the hallway.

Harry realised something, Pansy would know where no one else would.

“Pansy you’d know, why isn’t Draco er- Malfoy talking to me?”

“Probably because he subconsciously realised you were in love with him and freaked out.”

Harry balked before turning to Hermione, “You told her? I keep your secre- wait, love? I don’t love him.”

All three of them look at him derisively, “Harry, yes you do. Just look at it for more that three seconds.”

Harry thought on it and everything about Draco, his hair, his laugh, even his tendency to spell Harry’s sheets made in the mornings.

Could that be love? No, it couldn’t be.

He’d only just realised how he felt about him for Merlins sake.

But what if?

He shook the thought from his head, “It doesn’t matter, even if I did he wouldn’t talk to me. He avoids me at all costs and wont even talk to me. We live in the same bloody room, do you know how hard it is to not talk to someone who lives in the same dorm as you? It’s almost impossible.”

“Hey hey, it’s okay, breathe,” Pansy came and held one of his hands, “How about I talk to Draco about it.”

Harry started to panic, no she couldn’t tell him how he felt. 

Pansy seemed to feel his rising panic, guessing where his mind was headed she continued, “About ignoring you, not how you feel, I may be a Slytherin but I’m not that bad.”

Harry calmed down almost instantly, yeah that would work, if she at least asked him about it then Harry could work through it and start talking to him again.

Yeah, this plan made sense, and could work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was trying to stick to an upload schedule, but I ended up finishing the story. So instead I'm going to post one chapter a day and see how that goes.
> 
> Thank you for your kind words of encouragement and kudos's.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Draco may have underestimated how hard avoiding Potter would be.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, after all the majority of 6th year he had been failing to do just that.

The other boy was everywhere, he couldn’t even escape him when he was studying.

His thoughts just refused to shift from the other boy.

It was a Sunday, and for all intents purposes, it had gone brilliantly so far. He hadn’t run into Potter, and he had avoided receiving any hexes on his way through the school.

Sadly, the peace couldn’t last.

Draco was studying in the quietest part of the library when it happened.

He had been hardly focusing when Pansy and Granger approached him, it was hard to concentrate when Potter was hanging around him all the time.

A few days ago Pansy had approached him and confessed her relationship with Granger. Draco was happy for her, really he was, but it meant Granger was hanging around them which in turn led to Potter lurking around the edges.

Just the other day they would sit in the courtyard, all of them were chatting, himself, Blaise, Pansy, Weasley and Granger. Potter however sat on the floor in front of them, not adding to the conversation, hardly reacting when peals of laughter surrounded them.

It was so odd, and while Draco couldn’t bring himself to involve him, he was still reluctant to be friends with Potter, but maybe he could?

If all their friends were getting along then who says they couldn’t.

Pansy dropping her bag on the opposite side of the table, knocking over his ink pot in the process, spilling ink onto the table.

Draco pointedly rose an eyebrow at her to which she just rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wand the spilled ink was back in an upright pot.

Draco nodded before going back to his book he had been failing to read.

“We’re not here to study with you, I’m sure you’ve realised that.”

We? 

Draco turned his head to see Granger gently setting her books down, catching his gaze she gave him a small smile.

“What is this about then?” Draco was hardly in the mood to beat around the bush.

“You have to stop ignoring Potter,” okay maybe beating around the bush would have been better.

Draco froze, his gaze stuck to the table, not trusting himself to look at either of them, “I’m not ignoring him.

Pansy scoffed, “Bull. Shit,” she accentuated each word, Draco could feel her hard gaze even without looking up at her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Granger gently sit down, “What she means, is that we can see how hard it is for the both of you when you’re not talking.”

Draco tenses, “I’m not doing anything. Just because I’m not suddenly his best friend doesn’t mean I’m ignoring him.”

It wasn’t the full truth or a full lie, while yes he had been avoiding Potter, it was only because of Potter’s naivety that they would suddenly skip around school, arm in arm, singing about house unity.

Granger lightly put her hand on his arm, “Sweetie, it’s okay. No one is expecting you to be, but you know for your suffering to end, and out plan to work we need you to try. You know his influence on the school can change things.”

Honestly, Draco had forgotten all about their plan. He had been so busy trying to avoid any confrontations with Potter, for him to remember that was exactly what he was trying to instigate.

That plan had done sooo much hadn’t it?

“Plus Harry came to us asking why you were avoiding him.”

Draco’s anger sparked and suddenly the walls felt like they were suffocating him.

He hastily stood up, shaking Granger’s grip from his arm.

“I do not give two honest to Merlin shits about how Potter feels.”

He turned and pinned both girls with a hard stare.

“I could not care less about Potter or his influence on the school,” he started to walk away but just before he got too far he spun on his heel and added, “And that plan? You can shove it up your ass, because it’s full of shit.”

And with that he turned back away leaving them staring at his wake.

***

Harry nervously paced around his dorm as he waited for Draco.

He knew that Hermione and Pansy would be talking to him at some point today, but he didn’t know when and he wasn’t sure how the other boy would react.

It took literal hours of worrying the floor down so much there was a groove in the wood before the door creaked open.

Harry lit up when he saw the boy stalk in, he walked up to him to say something but was stopped by the expression on the other boy’s face.

“Get out of my way Potter,” the venom held in that single word froze him to his core. What had happened? Harry thought they were going to talk to him.

Harry opened his mouth, only to be shot a deadly glare, so he slowly closed it.

Draco put some things in a bag and then made for the door again.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked, aware he probably wouldn’t get an answer.

“None of your damn business Potter.” 

And then he was gone.

Harry sat, stunned, for a few minutes.

What happened?

Draco hadn’t been like that since 6th year.

Harry grits his teeth and heads to Hermione’s room.

What the fuck did they say.

He doesn’t bother knocking, instead he slams open the door and stalks up to Hermione.

“What did you say to him?” He yells, his eyes blazing with fury at the two girls before him.

Hermione startles before turning to Pansy who spoke for her, “We just told him the truth, nothing more. We told him how the tension between you two affects the rest of the year not just you two.”

Harry’s fury lessened, instead allowing room for confusion to filter in as well. He stepped back from Hermione and instead asked his next question to the two of them.

“Why did he just storm into the dorm, bite my head off and storm back out?”

Hermione shifted her foot from one foot to the next, “We don’t know why, but he took it really badly. He freaked out and started yelling at us. In the end he ran away and left us to deal with Madam Pince’s fury.”

Harry took a deep breath, “So you’re telling me, that you told him something about him ignoring me, and he just started yelling.”

The two girls looked at each other before turning to him and nodding.

“Thanks for your help Hermione, but you just made it worse, he won’t even look at me now.”

Hermione started to say something but Harry cut her off, “No! Just back off for once in your goddamn life! Just leave it!”

Hermione stepped back, the shock written clearly in her eyes. 

“Harry, you don’t mean that.” Pansy stepped forward trying to intervene.

“I think you’ll find that I do.”

He glared at the two of them before storming out to look for Draco.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said one every day but some stuff came up and I wasn't able to, instead enjoy the dumb of the last five or so chapters

Stupid Potter with his stupid face and stupid friends.

Screw him.

Screw them all.

Draco was walking as quickly as he could without running, he wanted to make it to the room of requirement before he was seen by any teachers or worse, students.

He was not in the mood for a hospital visit tonight.

Just as the thought crossed his mind footsteps clicked against the tiles and Professor Dysnomia stepped out into the light of the hallway.

Draco’s heart dropped, this couldn’t be anything good.

“Mr Malfoy, would you like to explain to me why you’re out of bed after hours.” She was looking down at him, like she was a speck of dirt on her shoe. It was the same way he looked at everyone for years.

“Sorry ma’am, but 8th years have an extended curfew which doesn’t occur for another hour or two.”

She stiffened then narrowed her eyes at him, the anger seething from her.

“I tried to be nice, but here you are, trying to undermine my authority.” Draco’s eyes widened and he tried to interject, “No! How dare you interrupt me you death eater scum.”

Draco was chilled to the bone. He had known that woman hadn’t liked him ever since that first class, but he had expected her to come out with it, she was a teacher after all, weren’t they held accountable?

With murder flaring in her eyes she stalked towards Draco.

Now Draco lived with The Dark Lord, so he wasn’t one to shy away from situations, but here? With a teacher looking like she wanted to kill him? He was backing away from this.

As he tried to retreat her hand shot out and grabbed his arm, her sharp nailed were pointed like talons and pressed into his skin so hard specks of blood were drawn.

“Don’t you dare move,” she spat out through gritted teeth.

“W-why are you doing this.”

Her cackle of a laugh echoed through the empty corridors.

“Why? Because you deserve it. How dare you be walking these halls when so many are dead because of you.”

Draco lowered his head. She was right after all, all those people’s lives had been lost because of him.

“That’s right boy, you know it yourself.” She sneered at him before throwing him to the ground.

“And now? You will pay, you are the scum of the earth, and everyone will see it. It won’t be clean and simple, no you don’t deserve that. What you need? Is a slow torturous death.”

She aimed her wand at his face and Draco didn’t even flinch, it was what he deserved.

A bright flash of purple flashed in front of his eyes, and he cried out as the pain struck and his vision blotched with dark spots.

Professor Dysnomia raised her foot, “This is for all of those you hurt and killed.”

Then she started kicking him, in the stomach and legs, until she slammed her shoe into Draco’s face and his vision faded to black as he lost consciousness. 

***

Harry followed the map to where it said Draco was, but when he got there he saw nothing.

After double-checking the map, which confirmed his location, he cast a revealing spell.

Suddenly a bloodied and bruised Draco appeared on the floor in front of him, blood dripping from his nose.

Harry dropped to his knees beside the boy, he didn’t appear to be conscious but he was quivering so he had to still alive, but how much longer would he be?

He softly touched Draco’s arm only to pull it away immediately as the other boy groaned.

Panicked Harry cast a floating spell and sent him down to Madam Pomfrey’s and then ran behind the floating body.

The second he pounded on the big double doors they flung open, and a weary Madam Pomfrey glared at him, that is, until she caught sight of Draco who was still quivering even though he was suspended in the air.

“Oh dear, get him inside immediately.”

Harry quickly directed Draco to a bed where he was gently lowered and set down.

Pomfrey pushed him out the way and preformed a series of tests and spells.

Harry however shakily lowered himself onto the seat next to the boy.

His skin was so pale, even paler than usual, and every few seconds his face would scrunch up in pain and he would whimper.

After a few minutes Madam Pomfrey rushed off before quickly returning with some potions.

Quickly administering them before adding a few heavy duty healing charms, and then checking the blonds conditions.

Draco’s face instantly slacked and he stopped shaking.

Pomfrey sighed, “I hope that will do it, I haven’t seen spell damage like that since last year’s battle, but even then that may surpass that, but at least I was able to identify the spell cast, it certainly was a nasty one.” She turned to him with a hard expression, “It wasn’t you was it?”

Harry quickly shook his head, “No, not this time. He yelled at me and then stormed off earlier but I knew that the students keep attacking him so I went to find him. I found him lying like this under a disillusion charm.”

Pomfrey slowly shook her head, her mind obviously racing for culprits, “Sadly I don’t think this was the doing of a student, the experience required just too much for a student.”

Harry froze, eyes wide, “Are you saying a teacher did this?”  
No, it couldn’t be. They were supposed to protect them. With McGonagall in charge things were supposed to be different.

“It is the most logical answer, I will have to inform Minni- ugh McGonagall about this incident. Since the spell damage is so bad I don’t think he will wake up for a few days at best.”

Harry dreaded the answer to his next question, “And at worse? How long will he be out for?”

She pursed her lips, “At worst? I’d say months. I’m just glad that you found him so fast and you were able to bring him straight here. If you hadn’t the spell would have camouflaged and we wouldn’t have been able to identify it, and Draco here would’ve been dead within the hour.”

All of Harry’s blood drained from his face. 

Dead?

Draco could have died?

Harry’s vision flashed red with fury, whoever had done this will pay.

Pomfrey seemed to sense his train of thought, “Potter calm down, nothing can be done tonight, but tomorrow I will inform McGonagall and authorities will be involved. Because we know the spell we can trace it. Whoever has done this won’t be seeing much beyond the four walls of Azkaban for a long time.”

Harry clenched his teeth, it wasn’t enough. Draco, the person he knew he could feel himself falling for, had almost died. 

Pomfrey put a soothing hand on his shoulder, “I thank you for bringing him here in time, but you should go to bed, you don’t want to be getting a detention.”

Harry put a hand on Draco’s arm, “No. Absolutely not. I am not leaving.”

Madam Pomfrey just fixed him with a hard look before sighing and turning away.

“Fine, but no one hears about this, and you’re gone before I bring McGonagall in.”

“Thank you so much.”

The witch just turned back to him and smiled while shaking her head before turning and disappearing into her room.

Harry grasped Draco’s hand, “I will not leave you until you wake up. I will go to class but only to take notes for you, I will eat and sleep right here. The second you wake up I’ll know. I promise you that.”


	19. Chapter 19

Harry woke with a start, his neck in pain from leaning on Draco’s bed all night.

Sleep still muddling his brain Harry sat up.

Draco was still asleep, his blond hair falling over his face.

Sudden bustling behind him caught his attention, he turned to find Pomfrey making her way over to him.

“Out out, now! I let you stay in here too long as it is, and Professor McGonagall is on her way along with the Aurors, so you need to get out of here. Now.”

Harry tried to argue but the woman just pushed him out of the doors and shut them behind him.

“Busy night Mr. Potter?” McGonagall’s thick Scottish accent drew his attention to where she was standing behind him.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah I guess you could say that.”

She smiled kindly at him before making her way into the Hospital Wing, “The Aurors will be here soon, but I’m sure you know that. I’m sure you will be questioned, so if you would mind staying near this area of the castle for now.”

Harry laughed coldly as she disappeared behind the large doors, as if he’d be doing anything else.

Two Aurors arrived soon after, and entered the Hospital without a second glance towards Harry.

Harry decided sitting on the floor outside the Wing while waiting for them to all be done in there, but quickly discovered that he couldn’t sit still.

So Harry quickly jumped up and started pacing the length of the doors, hoping to disperse of the nervous energy flowing through his body.

After what seemed like hours the large doors swung open and Professor McGonagall and one of the Aurors stepped out.

“Mr. Potter? I am Auror Langsteen, my partner and I are investigating Mr Malfoy’s case. I am going to need to ask you some questions regarding where and how you found him.” He inclined his head towards McGonagall before continuing, “Headmistress McGonagall will be accompanying us as you show us where you found the boy.”

Quickly Harry nodded his head and lead them to the hallway where he had found Draco last night.

Langsteen took his time grilling Harry before casting some spells over the area, revealing the magical traces. McGonagall had checked the roster of teachers which showed Professors Flitwick, Dysnomia and Sinestra were on patrol last night.

Harry was sent back to the Hospital Wing where he sat back in the chair next to Draco while Auror Langsteen’s partner spoke to Madam Pomfrey about the situation.

When Langsteen returned he explained what they had done.

The Auror asked for the three teachers to be brought in for questioning in an unused classroom, where he they cast simple spells so he could identify their magical signature and see if he could match it to the traces left in the hallway and on Draco.

They quickly identified Professor Dysnomia as the suspect, but unfortunately without any additional evidence they couldn’t make an arrest. So they left, promising to build a case against the teacher.

Once all the Aurors were gone McGonagall wearily sat on the bed opposite Draco’s and put her head in her hands.

“It was all supposed to be over now, I thought with Albus and Voldemort gone, endangering the lives of students would be a thing of the past.”

Madam Pomfrey came over and wrapped her arms around McGonagall who was now shaking, “Minnie it’s okay, you’ve been doing so well. Even with Mr Potter here and the 8th years running amuck, you’ve been able to keep the spirits of the student body up, and the only big dramas have been with these two.”

McGonagall chuckled and rested her head on Pomfrey’s shoulder.

“Thanks Poppy, I really needed that.”

Harry had to turn away, he felt like he was intruding on a personal moment.

Seeing Malfoy’s skin marred with now fading bruises Harry felt a pain race through his heart.

He placed his hand over Draco’s, “I swear to Merlin Malfoy, if you weren’t in a hospital bed unconscious right now, I would kick your ass for putting me through so much.”

A tear he hadn’t even felt fall dropped onto Draco’s bed in front of him.

The stain on the sheets unleashed the floodgates, he bent over to lay his head on the boys chest, longing to feel the warmth coming off the other boy.

“Please don’t leave me,” he whispered into the other boy’s chest, letting his tears fall without any self consciousness.

A warm hand set on his shoulder but Harry refused to move from where he was draped over the boy.

“Harry it’s going to be okay, and now that we’ve identified what the spell is a remedy can be brewed to ensure young master Malfoy’s awakening. It will take two weeks to brew, and then after that he will be in hospital for a few weeks after that.” McGonagall’s thick accent was full of emotion, she really cared for her students.

Harry looked up at her, eyes read with tears, she just smiled, “I can even make an exception for you so you can stay down here with him, I know how much you care for him.”

Harry frowned, beyond the last five minutes, she hadn’t seen him act like this around the other boy.

“How?”  
She just winked at him, “I have my ways, why do you think I roomed you two together?”

“I thought it was because we kept almost killing each other.”

“Do you really think I’d put two hostile boys in the same dorm without any buffers if I didn’t see something between them?”  
She had a point.

“Nevertheless, you can stay with Mr. Malfoy in a private area of the Hospital Wing, I’m sure neither of you want to be on display.”

She lead Harry into a room that Harry didn’t even know existed.

It had two beds and Merlin was already curled up asleep on one of them.

“You may stay here for the period of time until Mr. Malfoy heals and is discharged.”

Harry nodded at her and she turned and left the room.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room with Malfoy levitated in tow.

She quickly deposited him on the other bed and left as well.

Harry truely was screwed if McGonagall could see how he felt about Draco.

He looked over at the other boy, Merlin had instantly curled up on his chest and promptly fallen asleep.

Guess this is happening.


	20. Chapter 20

“Hey Draco, I’m back.” Harry called out as he entered his temporary dorm.

Of course there was no answer as a still unconscious Draco lays on one of the beds.

It’s been almost a fortnight and Madam Pomfrey says the potion will be ready by tomorrow, but to be honest its been quite nice spending time with Draco even though he hasn’t been conscious.

Ron and Hermione along with Pansy and Blaise have been spending time with him in their room, no one has said it but everyone is worried about him.

One more night, that was all he had to wait until Draco would wake up, Harry truely couldn’t wait.

He had hardly left Draco’s side over the two weeks, besides classes.

Merlin had been a bit of a problem through this time, he would not move from Draco’s side and if he was taken away from the boy for any reason he would teleport straight back to him.

This had become prevalent when Hermione had picked up the cat to pet him and Merlin had disappeared with a pop, reappearing by Draco’s side.

Everyone had been mind blown at the event and no one could explain why it had happened, not even Hermione, an event so rare no one thought the day would come.

Pushing the memories from his head he focused on his Transfiguration essay, which was due tomorrow. He may or may not have been procrastinating on doing it for the past week and now he was left to do it all the night before.

Why was transfiguration so boring? It could make any one bored out of their mind with just the first sentence.

Heels clicking against the floor make him jerk up out of his sleep, a sharp pain struck through his neck as he turned to the source of the sound, bleary eyes failing to focus on the figures at the door.

When had he fallen asleep?

When his vision focused he saw McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey standing at the doorway.

McGonagall nodded at Harry, “Mr Potter, glad you could join us. The potion is ready and we will need you to keep constant surveillance on Mr Malfoy until he comes to.”

Harry frowned, “I thought the potion was only going to be ready tomorrow.”

Madam Pomfrey chuckled as she checked over Malfoy, “Sounds like someone fell asleep doing homework, hope it wasn’t Minnie’s subject.” Pomfrey winked and him while McGonagall eyed him as he stealthily covered his essay.

Harry was quickly ushered from the room and ordered to get changed for the day.

When he returned Pomfrey and McGonagall were leaving, they stopped at him and Pomfrey explained “He should be waking up in the next few hours, so if you could keep and eye on him and alert me when he regains consciousness. McGonagall has already organised for people to take notes for the two of you in classes so don’t worry about that, and you have been excused from homework for the rest of the week as we will need you to monitor him for the time being.”

Harry nodded and settled on his bed with a book, hoping to pass the time until the other boy woke up.

What felt like years later but in reality was at most a few hours a rustling from his left alerted him.

His head whipped around to the noise and he saw Draco blinking and trying to sit up.

Quickly he ran to inform Madam Pomfrey before rushing back to the other boy’s side.

Draco, he would be okay.

***

Draco was overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. For him, one minute he was writhing in agony on his way to the room of requirement, and the next he was waking up in one of the hospital wing’s private rooms with Potter by his side. Madam Pomfrey informed him on what had happened as she ran so many tests on him he almost went cross-eyed. 

How had he been out for so long, two weeks is almost an eternity in school time.

When Madam Pomfrey confirmed his stability she informed him the two of them would have to stay there for the next week before they could return to their dorms.

Draco sat there on the bed he had occupied for the last fortnight, his head on his knees as the reality of what had happened set in.

A teacher had tried to kill him.

It didn’t help that Potter was hanging around, ever since Draco had woken up the other boy had been lurking on his side of the room.

It was too much to handle.

Potter seemed to be working up the courage to say something, a feat Draco had never seen Gryffindor achieve.

“A-are you okay?” Potter’s voice was almost shaky as it came out, it almost made Draco feel bad for what he was about to ask.

“Potter,” his voice came out a croak due to not using it for so long, the other boy’s head shot up and he stopped pretending not to look at him, “I hate to be rude, but could you please leave me just so I can have a breather?”

A battle raged behind Potter’s eyes, over what, Draco couldn’t tell. Harry eventually succumbed and lowered his head.

“If that’s what you want, then I’m gone.” 

And with one last look, filled with an emotion Draco couldn’t place, then he was gone, leaving the room empty, and less comforting than he thought it would be.

*** 

Harry wandered around the school grounds for hours, unsure of what to do with himself. Eventually he had landed with sitting against the base of a large tree by the black lake.

He didn’t really feel like seeing his friends, but since Draco was awake, and apparently well enough to want him gone. Maybe Harry had been delusional thinking things might change now.

It was almost lunch time and Harry supposed he should meet the others in the courtyard to let them know what was happening.

By the time he made his way back up to where the courtyard was lunch had begun and his friends were all there.

He nudged Ron to move over and sat down on the edge of the seat, everyone was looking at him, they all knew what today was. Everyone had been counting down the days until the potions was ready and now it was here everyone was almost jumping in their skin.

“So he’s awake, but he’s not allowed to leave the hospital wing for the rest of the week and I have the week off to keep an eye on him.”

Pansy eyed him warily, “So why are you here and not with him?”

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “He kicked me out so he could have some space, I have to head back soon but I’m trying to give him some time to come to terms with it all.”

Hermione nodded, “Good idea, but I’d make my way back soon, you know how Draco gets.”

Harry smiled at the thought, but Hermione kept talking, “How about we all come by after classes.”

She looked around the rest of the group and was met with nodding from everyone.

“If he fights him tell him to suck it up because we all want to see him conscious for once.” Pansy was clearly not budging on the matter.

Harry stood up and smiled at them all, “Sounds good, see you guys then, I’m going to start heading back so I don’t get in too much trouble with Madam Pomfrey.”

Laughter and murmured agreements sounded from the group as he turned and started towards the wing where Draco was.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco had been reading on his bed for the time since Potter left, he wasn’t quite ready to get back into the weeks of schoolwork he needed to catch up on.

The room had been so quiet without Potter there so when a few faint thumps and crashes sounded from the main Hospital area Draco smiled, it was Potter, it had to be, no one was quite as clumsy as he.

The door creaked open slowly and Potter stuck only his head in, briefly searching for Draco before finding him, “Is it okay if I come back?”

Draco laughed weakly, “Yes thats fine.”

Potter bumbled in and plonked himself down ungracefully on his bed.

“Thank you for giving me some time to myself.” Something in Draco really wanted to talk to Potter, probably the weeks without conversation.

Potter’s head whipped up, a surprised expression filtering across his face, “Anytime, I just wandered around and then ran into Hermione, Pansy, Ron and Blaise in the courtyard, they are coming over after classes.”

Draco’s surprise must have shown on his face because Potter just laughed, “Yeah they certainly didn’t give anyone a chance to say otherwise.”

Draco puffed out a laughed, “Pansy?”

“How could you guess?” The smile on Potter’s face made Draco’s chest fill with warmth.

Quickly trying to pull himself from the trance he fell into he just chuckled, “She did the same thing last time I ended up in this wing.”

“Yeah I don’t doubt it, she and Hermione deserve each other.”

Draco’s eyes widened immediately, “Do you think they should be together as well?” He asked excitedly, unable to contain what he had been thinking for a while now.

Potter just looked confused, “Of course I do, and if I didn’t it wouldn’t be my place to get between that.”

Draco sighed, “I just wish they would hurry up and get together already, they deserve it.”

Potter’s confusion clearly morphed into realisation which made Draco look the other boy in the eye, “What? What is it?”

Potter toys with the end of his sleeves, “I can’t tell you, there must be a reason but its not my thing to tell.”

Draco moved to sit next to the other boy, “Come on, you can tell me.”

Potter squirmed, clearly put off by having Draco so close to him. 

“I- alright, but you didn’t hear it from me.”

Wow, Potter crumbled quicker than Draco thought he would, maybe having Draco near him really made him so uncomfortable.

The thought made a pang of hurt reach through and squeeze Draco’s heart. The boy frowned, what the hell was that?

“Pansy and Hermione are already together.”

Draco frowned and quickly scanned through his memories, trying to see if they had said something and he had missed it.

Most times when he was with them he was thinking about Potter so it was plausible, really he tuned out so many conversations to think about the boy so it actually made sense that they told him but he simply wasn’t paying attention.

“I’m glad they are.”

Potter stared at him, “Are you sure you’re not going to freak out?”

He understood why Potter would think that, seeings as thats how he reacted to most things.

“Nah I’ve been pretty distracted these past few weeks, so for all I know they could have told me.”

Potter chuckled before making more room on the bed for Draco to get comfortable.

“How long have they been together then?”

Potter looked into the distance as if he was trying to recall, “Um, I think the drinking night.”

Draco’s jaw dropped, “They were together then?”

He felt his horror showing on his face, “I stayed in their room that night.”

He buried his head in his hands, “Oh Merlin, what were they doing just one bed away from me? Agh no, I don’t want to think about it.” He shook his head trying to rid himself of the images flooding his mind.

Potter’s laughter ripped free and quickly Draco joined in. This was the most free he had felt in a long time, and it was with Potter of all people.

Who would’ve thought.

***

They spoke for hours, about everything and nothing.

It was one of the best moments of Harry’s life.

They spoke about their lives during and after the war, they spoke about friendships and antics that they got up to. Turns out Slytherins really are a whole lot more boring than Gryffindors, most of the antics were about taunting Harry.

“Are you really telling me that Goyle had to boost you up that stupid tree?” Harry’s stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

“I had never climbed a tree before! What was I supposed to do?” 

It turned out, when Draco gets enthusiastic about something he gestures wildly with his hands and bounces on the spot, it really was quite endearing.

“It was Victor Bloody Krum of course I was enamoured,” Draco just rolled his eyes, “I thought he was all into Hermione, I didn’t know you were into him as well.”

Harry stilled as a thought occurred to him, “You’re not homophobic are you?”

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, “Hardly, if I was it’d be pretty damn ironic wouldn’t it?”

“What?”

With a raised eyebrow Draco answered, “You really are thick aren’t you?”

“Hey!”

“Calm down, I’m not trying to wound your precious ego.”

Harry just glared at him, his ego wasn’t that big, but then he remembered the original topic.

“So backtrack, what did you mean?”

“I simply meant that if I were to be homophobic then I would be more of an enigma then I already am.”

Harry blinked, trying to process what the other boy was implying, “Can we skip the dramatics and tell me what you’re trying to say in terms I’ll actually understand?”

Draco simply smiled a bit, not a smirk but an actual small smile, it made him look so beautiful.

“Potter, I’m gay.”

Harry froze, he was actually gay?

Did that mean? Did Harry have a chance?

“I- I’m sorry I thought maybe because of the pureblood thing that you might be-”

A weak laugh escaped the other boy, “If you had asked my father then the answer would be different but I have a few personal reasons not to be against the idea.”

“I’d say,” Pansy’s voice from the doorway startled them both.

They quickly whipped their heads around and looked at her guiltily.

“Come on, the Slytherin Prince demands his servants.”

Blaise’s comment gained a short laugh from Draco who hadn’t moved away from where he was sitting very close to Harry.

Pansy moved aside to allow the others in, who instantly sat on Draco’s bed and the floor.

“We were just talking,” Draco darted his eyes to Harry, “Turns out the Golden Boy isn’t as much of a prick as we thought.”

Pansy laughed, “As you thought, we’ve known this for a while now, you are just too stubborn.”

A sharp huff from beside him coaxed a laugh from Harry.

Pansy’s expression sobered quickly, “So, are you okay Draco.”

A sounds very alike a growl started from Draco, and very sharply he spoke, “The next goddamn person to ask if I’m okay will be hexed.”

Laughter filled the room and Harry felt comfortable for the first time since Draco was hexed.

That good mood instantly soured when he remembered what had happened.

Harry had sworn that the person who did it would pay, and now finally Harry had a chance to make sure of that.


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the evening went smoothly., but Harry’s mind was on revenge.

He had managed to check with Draco who had cursed him, feigning pure curiosity.

It was later that night when following the Marauders Map to where it pointed Professor Dysnomia to be.

He saw her standing at the end of the same hallway where he found Draco that night.

When she saw him she smiled at him.

“Harry how lovely to see you again. I heard you were excused from classes thing week, wh-”

She was interrupted by Harry’s fist swinging and connecting with her face.

She backed away and spluttered as she attempted to stop the blood from running out her nose.

“How dare you attack a student, how dare you think someone is less than another for actions they couldn’t control.”

She didn’t even try to defend herself.

“Leave, and turn yourself into Headmistress McGonagall, if you don’t I will know and this wont end here.”

She quickly ran down the hallway making her way to the head office, for a defence against the dark arts teacher she really couldn’t defend herself.

“Potter!” An unmistakable, sharp voice called from behind him.

He turned to find a fuming Draco stalking towards him.

“You absolute idiot!” He cried out when he was right in front of him.

“You moron, why did you think that was a good idea? I’m just glad you aren’t a good actor or I wouldn’t have known to follow you. I knew you would do something rash like this!”

Harry couldn’t see why what he had done was bad, but when he tried to interrupt he was cut off by a ranting Draco.

“You could have gotten hurt! What if she hexed you as well! The world would be in uproar if the saviour got hurt!”

“I didn’t mean to, I just wanted her to pay for what she did.”

“Just leave me alone Potter! I don’t want or need you to save me anymore!”

“Draco-” He made to step towards the blond.

“No! Don’t take another step towards me! I am not Draco to you, I am Malfoy! I always have been. I mean nothing to you and you mean nothing to me!”

He turned his back to Harry and spoke so quietly Harry wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it, “I don’t deserve to be saved.”

Harry reached out and grasped Draco’s arm, “You deserve everything, even if it is being saved, and if I had to I would save you every single day.”

***

Draco turned, eyes darting to where Harry’s hand had lowered to hold his hand instead.

He couldn’t mean that, he wasn’t worth it.

“You are worth every single thing you are given, don’t ever doubt that.”

A knot of emotion built in Draco’s throat, stopping him from speaking.

Instead he just pinned Harry against the hallway wall, using his slight extra height over the boy to his advantage.

Harry was clearly stunned as he looked up at Draco with his stunningly green eyes, his lips slightly parted.

The urge to kiss the boy in front of him overwhelmed him.

With an act that was so unlike Draco he had suspected imperious curse, he followed his urge and bent down and placed his lips on the short boy’s.

He lost himself in the feelings of the other boy. The smell of his shampoo and the taste of his lips overwhelmed his senses.

It was when Harry placed his hand on the back of his neck that reality came back in.

He hastily stepped back and bolted from the corridor.

No no no no.

He just kissed Potter.

As quickly as he could he made his way to the one person who he went to when he had a problem.

He burst into the library only to find them cuddling in a window chair as they read a book where Hermione usually studied at the back of the library.

“Pansy help me.”

Pansy instantly shot up, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I- I just kissed Potter.”

Pansy just sighed and sat back down, “Oh is that all, it took you two long enough.”

Shocked Draco was rooted in place, “Wh- what do you mean?”

“You’ve loved the boy since fourth year.” Pansy said incredulously.

“I’ve what?” Draco shouted, earning himself a sharp glare from Madam Since.

“Draco, firstly, lower your voice, we’re in a library. Secondly, you didn’t know? I knew and I’m a Gryffindor.” Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed as she questioned the blond.

“I love Harry Potter?”

His face dropped as he felt the weight of the words set in, “I love Harry Potter.”

“I love Potter, oh Merlin, I love Harry Potter”

“Then go tell him yourself you idiot,” the two girls smiled kindly at him, despite Pansy’s blunt words.

He nodded and ran to the corridor where he has left Potter.

Hopeful he was still there, if he wasn’t then where the dorm? The hospital wing? 

Stumbling into the corridor he caught his breath for a second as he scanned it for Harry who clearly wasn’t there.

Deciding to check the hospital wing next he started for there.

This was the most exercise he had done this year due to the lack of Eighth year Quidditch.

He burst into their private room to find Harry sitting on his bed, lightly touching his lips, as if tracing an echo.

He saw Draco in the doorway and instantly stood up.

“Draco I’m sorry, I-”

Harry was cut off by Draco slamming his lips into the boys.

He melted, yes this was right. He was finally where he was meant to be.

***

Perfection, thats what this was.

Harry was so happy he could quite possibly burst from his skin.

Draco pulled away but remained in Harry’s embrace.

“Perhaps I can handle being saved by you,” The raw emotion in Draco’s eyes made him fall in love with him just a tiny bit more.

Maybe, just maybe, he could stand being saved by him as well.

///

They spent the week just getting to know each other. They would walk around the castle which they weren’t technically allowed to do but Draco was with Harry so he wasn’t too fussed about getting in trouble.

The day after they had kissed Headmistress McGonagall had informed everyone that Professor Dysnomia was fired and taken into custody and for the rest of the year Snape’s portrait would be teaching Defence, something Harry was none too happy about.

They had agreed to keep their relationship from their friends until they went back to the common room, simply because they knew Pansy and Hermione would freak out and hound them for answers.

So, at the end of the week they returned to their dorm, walking into the common room hand in hand.

Both Pansy and Hermione squealed while Ron and Blaise just laughed and high-fived the two boys.

Draco had never been happier. 

They all lounged around on the couches chatting.

“I don’t know how the two of you can date Slytherin’s,” Draco tried to hide his smile behind Harry’s shoulder because Ron and Blaise were cuddled up together like the most oblivious married couple.

“Well if you gre a pair you’d have the one you want as well,” Harry, his ballsy boyfriend, made a very good point that everyone else could see.

Ron however spluttered and tried to change the subject, Blaise just laughed and caught the other boys lips with his own, making a very public display of the matter.

“Finally,” Draco muttered, as he shifted closer to Harry, Ron and Blaise didn’t notice as they were a tad preoccupied.

Seamus and Dean bounded over to where they were, “We’re having another drinking game tonight to celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?” Hermione looked over her shoulder to ask the boys.

“Happiness? Friendship? I dunno I just found a bottle of whiskey and the last one was fun sooo.”

Everyone just laughed before agreeing.

***

Later that night, when most people were entirely hammered, Harry and Draco were curled up together in an armchair in front of the fire.

There had been too much alcohol and just enough laughter. All in all it had been the perfect night, and now that Harry had Draco back in his arms he was perfectly happy.

Draco pressed his forehead to Harry’s. “I don’t care what the future holds anymore, as long as you’re by my side, then I can make it through.” He quickly eyed Ron who was chatting with Hermione and Pansy on the other couch, with Blaise asleep on his shoulder, “Even if I have to deal with Weasley being a constant fixture in my life now.”

Ron turned around, “Hey! I heard that you know!”

Harry just laughed before connecting his lips with Draco’s once more.

Yes, he could certainly live with Draco being beside him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it the end of Tabula Rasa, now I know I need to edit and all that, but I know this is my last opportunity to that you all.
> 
> Thank you for reading a half finished story, thank you for leaving kudos's, thank you for your wonderful comments and thank you for believing in me.
> 
> I know this is kinda dumb and the story isn't well written or developed, but its a chance to develop skills I can't without practise.
> 
> So thank you and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> <3


End file.
